Theoretical Astromedicinal Biology
by Special Agent Black Storm
Summary: The cure that could save Samantha Carter lies somewhere beneath the treacherous ice of Antarctica. Now, SG1 and Jacob are racing against the clock to save her in time. [AngstRomance][SJ]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Category: Romance (S/J). Angst. No character Death.

A/N: Don't ask me what I was thinking. But it was school holidays over here in Australia and I was bored out of my mind. And it seems that just my first fic ' Juvenile Bonding' wasn't enough, so along came this.

--

It was an incredibly boring day for Jack and the rest of SG-1. With no missions planned for the coming fortnight and no aliens attempting to take over their Gate, Jack's 'Mt. Paperwork' had actually managed to disappear. Must have been Thor's doing.

Teal'c had enough of meditating to last him a decade and Daniel and Sam, being the scientists they were, had annoyed the hell out of Hammond about lack of work.

So they all gathered in Carter's lab, since it was probably the most interesting place there was on the entire base save for maybe the Gate room and maybe the commissary. O'Neill's office was barely lived in at best, and Jack hoped to keep it that way. Daniel's lab was ... crammed full, as per usually with its 'rocks' and Teal'c didn't really have anywhere, so it seemed natural for them to 'socialize' in Carter's lab.

Jack fiddled with various things in the lab, he liked doing it, Carter was so cute when she tried to stop him, and plus he got the extra attention. Anyway, he managed to amuse himself and Carter just fine. The Colonel would go around looking for things that could, should and probably would be broken and went ahead with his mission. His 2IC would follow either saving or literally picking up the pieces of one of her precious 'doohickeys'.

So far, O'Neill had managed to get himself a paper cut that ironically hadn't come from paper. He also had a small gash on his neck on his neck from being too engrossed in an odd looking spring and not noticing the incoming 0.05 DHJ (that's 'Daniel's- hand- to- Jack') pacer missile. And to finish off the still pending list of mishappenings, a slight electric shock from touching some kind of potato- looking gadget or vegetable of that description. But he survived. O'Neill had dealt with worse.

Finally, Sam gave up picking up after him and had Teal'c restrain him with the help of a flyswatter.

You see, the rest of SG-1 had discovered that their leader had an intense dislike for hairy green caterpillars. The Colonel had emitted an almost girlish scream when Teal'c pointed out that there was a 'green and potentially dangerous creature' on his shoulder.

Jack hadn't even bothered with a sarcastic remark; he'd just run around the room, trying to find a way to get it off without touching it. So he'd tried to rub it off on someone or something. Daniel and Teal'c quickly moved out of the way when he came towards them, so Sam ended up being the 'someone' as she was still cleaning up the last mess he had made, not that she minded that a handsome Airforce Colonel was rubbing against her.

She looked onto her shoulder and saw the slightly squashed but none-the-less alive creature wiggling on her shoulder. Daniel rolled his eyes and mumbled an uh-o' and exchanged glances with Teal'c. If Jack had been intimidated by this innocent looking green caterpillar (and Jack being intimidated was saying a lot), who knew what sort of reaction they could expect from Sam.

Daniel braced himself for an oncoming scream, but one never came. He uncovered his ears and opened his previously squinted eyes to look around and see one of his best friends cooing at the creature.

"Hey little guy." Poke. Poke. "Are you alright there? I'm sorry the Colonel had to remove several of your limbs." She shoots her CO a glare and he holds his hands out and shrugs. "You are so cute. I'm not going to hurt'ya."

The little green creature was poisonious, yes, but Carter had spent many hours studying different types of creatures like the one now in her possession and wasn't concerned about that fact. Jack on the other hand, had no idea at all, and was terrified. Sam's hand reached for something in the draw behind her and suddenly a fly swatter appeared. The three men in the room watched in horror as her face took on an evil expression.

"Car-ter! I thought you just said he was cute and you wouldn't hurt him, she, it... that thing."

"Defending him now are we, Colonel?" She raised an eyebrow in Teal'c-like fashion, beside O'Neill, Teal'c himself did the same.

"I was leaning in the general direction... but just because I don't like it doesn't mean that you have to kill it for me!"

"Who said I was going to kill? I trust you're a man enough to do that you're self." Sam's eyes sparkled as she remembered the day hey had met. _Just because I'm a woman, doesn't mean that YOU can handle everything that I can._ "No. The Colonel here and myself are going to have some fun... together."

She scooped up the 'Colonel' in one smooth motion without amputating any more limbs and held it towards her Commanding Officer in a threatening manner. "Apologize."

O' Neill shook his head firmly eyes darting nervously between Carter and her bug. Shrugging, Carter handed the swatter to Teal'c who followed her instructions to hold Jack hostage with his namesake while she finished up cleaning up the potato mess. The little spud had sort of half detonated into some green sludge, but Carter had it cleaned up in no time, that's what the HEPA filters were for. Stick it under there, there's no need to call the HAZMAT team.

When she was finally done, she turned back to her friends and gestured to Teal'c to hand her the flyswatter. _I'm going to have a little fun with Jack.... I mean the colonel.... I mean both of them. _Jack, who had been anticipating this move quickly moved out the door and into the hallway.

The officers and technicians quickly moved out of the way of his way, wondering why his was running away from his own 2IC's lab. Closely behind him, was the aforementioned 2IC brandishing a bright pink flyswatter. Bright PINK! What the hell was Carter doing with a bright pink fly swatter anyway?

O' Neill paused near the elevator; he knew of one place that he might be able to get rid of Carter, but it wasn't on Carter's level. If he caught the elevator, she ran the chance of getting enclosed in the same confinements as Sam and her bug, and that was NOT an option. Quickly, he pushed open the door to the nearest un-alarmed fire escape and took the stairs down the level where Hammond's office was.

Unfortunately for Sam, she was about a hallway and a corner behind Jack, so she had to guess he'd go to Hammond's office or the briefing room. She slid her card through the slot and poked at the elevator button in hopes that it would arrive quicker. It came just as she was about to stab the button again, and she took the ride down to the correct level, for what seemed like eternity.

It was odd that he'd go to Hammond's office, but they were in there at all hours, so what did it matter. _It's just as well Jack doesn't know that this thing is poisonous! _Sam though impatiently as the doors started to grate open. _Because it is and he'd go through the roof... Uh I mean... out of the Sub-levels and onto the Surface. Why can't these doors open quicker?_

__

Jack quickly knocked on Hammond's office's door and was told to enter. After seven years and various run of boredom, Hammond was not unaccustomed to odd visits from those under his command, especially SG-1 who would visit him almost daily, even for no reason. He too was suffering from a quiet time on the base, and he quickly hid the Game boy that he had previously confiscated from Colonel O'Neill.

"What can I do for you, Colonel?"

"Well, General, with all due respect, I know you may be busy, but I'm here to seek refuge from Carter and..." Jack was interrupted by a knock that adjoined his CO's office to the briefing room. "Her bug."

The General shot him an semi- amused glance and invited the person on the other side to enter. The door swung open and in walked a smug Carter, flyswatter and all. Sam watched as O'Neill shrunk closer towards Hammond's side of the desk, and hid a smirk as she bounced the end of the flexible swatter lightly, up and down.

"Carter! Don't do that!" Jack yelp.

"Do what?" The innocent expression was just plastered all over Carter's face.

"That bouncing thing you're doing?"

"Why not, sir? Is it bothering you, sir?" she inquired sweetly, continuing to bounce.

"Yes it is. That thing could go flying any minute. And it is NOT trained in aviation!"

"Sir, with all due respect, the thing does not have wings, nor does it have a flight plan filled out. It will not leave this erm... instrument," She paused gesturing with her free hand. "As the way I move it affects the gravitational forces and creates a anti- gravity environment within which the contents...."

"I get it." Jack said with his cute, 'Yeah... I really understood what you just said.'- Expression.

"So Colonel, just who or what were you seeking refuge from?" General Hammond spoke for the first time.

"Uh... Major Carter and her worm... sir."

"_Samswormus Namedcolonelius _or caterpillars, thank you very much." Carter corrected, stopping her swatter bouncing.

"Major?" Hammond questioned. "Care to explain."

"Well respect sir, SG-1 has no missions planned for at least the next fortnight. I thought it would be a good idea for me to educated Colonel O' Neill on his creatures. Given the nature of our jobs, and what we come to see almost every time we are on a mission, I did not expect him to react in such a way."

Carter was still looking at Hammond and hadn't noticed that O'Neill had come around to stand next to her. Jack gingerly put two fingers on the edge of the 'pink insect squasher' and pressed down gently before releasing.

"Colonel!" Carter yelped, but not in a frustrated manner directed at Jack. No, she was more concerned on matters regarding the whereabouts of her now MIA bug.

"Where is he, O' Neill? I know that you know where he is! Tell me!" She glared at him threatening him with her flyswatter. Jack looked at the pink object. For someone with such talent in the technological field, you'd think she'd have something more advanced than a flyswatter, a pink one at that.

O' Neill looked her over and there, on a strand of hair on Carter's neck, was 'Colonel' clinging for his life. "Oh, there's not a chance in hell." He muttered, he frowned as it sounded familiar. _Ahh right, the Shevi'dai._ _That blue dress. That place where women get second-class status. She looks great in blue._

__

He chuckled to himself as Hammond asked her. "The Colonel, Major?"

"The caterpillar, sir." She sighed and continued to look for her insect, not trying not to move in fears of flattening the bug.

"Oh? Colonel O'Neill has a namesake?"

"Not me. With all due respect to the both of you, there are several other Colonels on this base, sir." Jack interrupted not wanting to have an insect named after him.

"Yes, but are the only one that we know of that we can refer to as just the 'Colonel'. You, along with SG-1 are known all over the base for your exploits over the years."

"We are?" Carter asked, momentarily distracted.

"I am?" Jack said at exactly the same time. "I mean... The thing is on your on your neck, Carter."

"Oh. Thank- you sir." Sam said, and to the insect she spoke. "Come on little guy. It's okay." She gently prodded what she thought to be the 'bum end' of the insect, to find that it was in fact the head, "Come on...ouch... shit." She instinctively jerked her hand away from the site of the bite. As she did so, she felt a tiny sting on her near her carotid. Carter flicked the insect onto Hammond's office and mercilessly slammed the swatter down on top of the insect with a loud satisfying SMACK!

"You killed him!" Jack said in horror, he may not have liked the insect very much, but still, that was no reason for it to be dead. He looked down onto Hammond's desk where a sheet of paper with the President's name on it, lay with a decidedly lumpy brown-green stain on it.

Sam didn't say anything; she had started to feel numb and fuzzy at the same time, moments after her retaliation. The room wouldn't stop spinning, her face had paled considerable, but the Colonel took no notice.

"For cryin' out loud, Carter! How many times do I have to tell you? Not to play with alien looking things everyday, and yet you still continue to do it everyday. And that thing was definitely alien, it was green and brown! Those doohickeys you have in your lab should be considered a biological hazard, if not an occupational one, I almost got zapped to death by that potato looking thing."

Hammond looked over at his 2IC's 2IC (does that make her his potential 3IC?). Carter had turned a pale color and wasn't looking very stable as she listened to O' Neill make a few more choice comments about either getting back at Carter; who had dropped the flyswatter and was gripping the chair in front of her hard enough for her knuckles to turn white. It was very un- Carter like, and Hammond was about to order Jack to shut up when Carter beat him to it.

"It's not funny sir." She said quietly, trying to glare at O' Neill. "The _Samswormus Namedcolonelius _caterpillar's bite is poisonous. In fact it kills almost twice as fast as a blue-ringed octopus. First you get a numbed sensation, and then small muscles start to paralyze. After that is anaphylactic shock..." Carter started to loose balance and fall to the floor mumbling the words 'die', 'fifteen' before passing out completely in Jack's arms.

"Crap." O' Neill muttered. "Um sir... I..."

"Go. I'll call Fraiser."

"Thank you sir." With that, he was soon out the door and in the hallway with Carter in his arms, heading for the infirmary, ignoring strange glances thrown his way, concerning the fact that his second-in-command was flying un-conscious in his arms. Oh... the rumor mill was going to be overloading today.

By the time they got to the infirmary, Janet and her team were already waiting for them. She quickly got a description of the insect and a Latin name (strangely it was from Jack and not Hammond) and shooed O' Neill, out.

Knowing that Janet was not likely to allow him in while they worked on Carter, he wondered around the base, sulking until he found Teal'c and Daniel.

----

O' Neill located them in commissary, stuffing themselves with carrot cake with some kind of green icing (probably in attempts to make it resemble the coloring of a carrot.) making Jack remember the squashed bug probably still on the President's letter. _Sorry Mr. President_. He turned his attention back to the two in front of him. The Daniel and Teal'c were trying to see who could eat the most cake, and Teal'c was definitely winning. Duh.

He also noticed personnel stealing glances at him. He sat down at the table next to Daniel and asked, "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Apparently, they thing that something happened between you and Major Carter. Some say there is something romantic going on; others are collecting their winnings of bets on when you and Major Carter would elope. I myself have collected a large share of winnings."

"Whoa there Teal'. What bets? There is nothing going on between me and Sam." Jack muttered an afterthought, not realizing he was referring to his 2IC by her first name. "Though I'd love for they're to be."

"Really, O'Neill. Major Davis said he say you carrying Major Carter in your arms..."

"Oh for cryin' out loud! Don't you people have anything to do but gossip! Gossip is nothing but trouble, even I know THAT! She was sick and I...." He noticed heads turn as they heard him speak. He ceased his comments as he realized how it must have looked for him, her CO to be running down the corridor with her, his 2IC in his arms. Though it just felt nice...

"Hey Jack, where IS Sam by the way?" Daniel cut into his thoughts.

"Sam went into anaphylactic shock, Fraiser's probably working on her now. Or she could be lying, cold and dead on a slab in the morgue..." He didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying Daniel's mouthful of cake crumbs exploded across the table.

Heads from around the room turned, curiously as they wanted to see what could have possibly caused the spray of cake to be expelled from the usually reserved anthropologist's mouth. "I'm sorry, but Sam's what?"

"She's in the infirmary right now. I bit her and she went into anaphylactic shock."

"Why and where, did you bite Major Carter, O' Neill?"

"No! No!" Jack said exasperated, waving a hand in front of his face. " I mean...I didn't bite her. I mean the bug. She named that _Samswormus Namedcolonelius _thing Colonel."

Daniel looked shocked. "You remembered the name?"

Jack looked at Daniel as if he had two heads. "I'm not as stupid as I make everyone believe. It's just easier to get out of Article 32 that way."

"What happened to Major Carter, O' Neill?" Teal'c asked rather calmly, although anyone who knew him well enough would have easily seen that he was very concerned about Carter.

Jack explained the events since he had escaped the swatter, how the caterpillar guts on Hammond's papers had resembled the cake that they had been eating and getting her to the infirmary. Daniel looked ready to puke, even Teal'c looked decidedly green as he too pushed away the cake.

"Can we go see her, Jack?" Daniel asked, getting up. He was going to go to the infirmary regardless of the answer.

"I don't know, Janet kicked me out and then I came here."

"You just left? You didn't even argue?" Daniel asked, again in amazement.

"Well, I... let's just go see Sam." He said as Teal'c and Daniel followed behind him.

O'Neill and his friends arrived 15 minutes after he had first departed from the infirmary. In the waiting area, they alternated between sitting, pacing and twiddling thumbs. Jack was about to snap at Daniel for pacing and shake the hell out of Teal'c for being so calm when Janet walked in.

"How is Major Carter?"

"Is she ok?"

"Can I go see her?" Janet shot Jack a disapproving look before her expression changed and he spoke to him softly, knowing he would be affected the most.

"Jack... you might want to sit down. What I'm going to tell you..."

"Oh God..." Jack buried his head in his hands.

TBC.....

----

LOL! What a way to end a chapter! Should there be more? Please Review and tell me.

P.s I know Janet is technically dead, but in my stories, I like to write her as still alive.


	2. Please Tell Me It's Not Real

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1!

A/N: Ohhh! This has got to be my favourite chapter(me and my mini-angst fest). Although the first chapter was by far the most fun to write! Also thanks SOOOOOOOO much to the people who reviewed the first chapters! I've gotten such a good response I almost can't believe it. The interesting thing was how amusing you found chapter one to be; I had several reports of falling off chairs, laughter, etc….

By all means people, keep falling out of your chairs!!! This chapter is not as funny though….:(

Also BIG thankyous to **oneillroxmyworld, Aingeal, Waddles52 and Riverstar**! waves

Previously, on Stargate Sg-1….

- O -o-o-o-

"Can I go see her?" Janet shot Jack a disapproving look before her expression changed and he spoke to him softly, knowing he would be affected the most by what she had to say.

"Jack… you might want to sit down. What I'm going to tell you…"

"Oh God…" Jack buried his head in his hands.

- O -

CHAPTER 2

-

"I'm sorry Jack…."

Jack suddenly got up, feeling the need to leave the room. He couldn't stand the tension anymore, he couldn't stand Janet's gently way of giving him new that he didn't want to hear, when he should have appreciated it the most. But most of all, O'Neill couldn't bare to hear that his Carter, 2IC, his Samantha, whatever she was to him, in anyway whatsoever, was dead.

She was vibrant, eager and brilliant, as well as stubborn in a way that no other person on Earth could match. She was beautiful and kind, with plenty of fire not willing to back down in any situation. _Oh great, I'm thinking of her in the past tense already, and as well I should. _O'Neill thought bitterly.

A great warrior in battle, equal to any man, as she had proven early in the existence of SG-1, Carter had been a faithful friend and teamate, who would not have ever left him behind had he ordered her to. The hardships and pains she had endured had shaped Samantha Carter to whom she was today.

Had it no been for her, he would have long since been dead. He may have still been stuck on Endora or some other God forsaken planet, for that matter. Worse still, a Go'auld host.

As he wandered around the quieter hallways of the SGC, Jack found himself realizing that he had never he had never really appreciated the meaning that Sam brought into his life. Daniel he'd thought about many times, even Teal'c to some degree, but he had never really thought of Carter that way. He'd come to terms with his feelings towards her, but that was about it.

She was always there to annoy him with some long strand of technobabble, as he liked to call it, or try to stop him from playing her gadgets. In fact, he rather liked that about her, and it didn't annoy him nearly as much as he let on, he actually found it quite endearing in a way.

If it weren't for some of her security systems on off world missions, they would have been toasted… many times over. Hell, without her help and knowledge regarding the three supercomputers, the Stargate Program wouldn't even be what it is today.

She was the reason he got up every morning.

That was Carter, though, not Sam. In truth, whether it was in some random fantasy or drifting daydreams. She would always be his Sam. He was Jack, she was Sam and there were no regs. No matter how much he called her Carter, she really was still Sam. And only in situations where he could either get some humour in the situation to his advantage or it was some important event that would affect them forever, did he use her first name.

It was ironic really, the one woman he wanted most was the one that he couldn't have. Unless he gave up all hat he had worked for and all that he'd known for most of his life. Right now, his biggest regret was not telling, he wouldn't get another chance now. She was gone, and unlike Daniel, she wasn't coming back.

Jack had been married, but that was years ago. He'd often found himself comparing Sara and most other females with Sam. It was unfair, but that was what he did. (a/n: I don't have anythign against Daniel....I love him, but that's the way Jack see's it.)

He'd loved Sara, yes, and probably still did to some degree, but theirs had been more friendship and settling down, and he'd enjoyed her company. With his 2IC, it was different. There was a deep friendship and the mutual respect for each other as was shared by all of SG-1 but if one looked beyond that, the surface of an onion of tension would appear. Layers and layers could be removed and you would still be no closer to the core.

Jack scanned his prints into he biometric lock on Sam's door. Everything was high tech on the base, thanks largely to her. All of SG-1 had access to each other's labs, offices and quarters, it was just part of the huge amount of trust that the team put in each other.

He and Samantha shared something deep, the things that they'd seen, done and experienced. Joliniar. Endora. Prometheus, countless sarcophagus visits. Their experiences together changed things, whether it was because they were both Human or only military people on SG-1, he didn't know. He felt more duty bound not to leave a man, or a woman for that matter, behind when it came to Carter.

O' Neill wondered when it would all end, when he could stop having to put his butt on the line to protect her on a day-to-day basis, not that he minded of course. He'd rather be with the team off world, out in the field or whatever, than fishing everyday in a lake with no fish.

Jack circled the room, noticing the various personal effects that Sam had. He sat on her bed and picked up a framed photo of them together. There were many of SG-1 on her dresser, in her lab and on her bedside table. There was Teal'c learning to smile, paintball, the beach, a day with F-15's and F-14s with the rest of the team and a JAG pilot and ones with the Stargate, which obviously had to stay on the base.

But there were quite a number of ones of Sam and Jack, alone, in fact most of the images of Sam and one other person, were of them. A particular one had caught his eye, one that that had been taken at The White House. He was decked out in full Air Force dress Uniform for the occasion, but Carter had been wearing a stunning, dark-blue strapless dress that hugged her slender figure at the top and fell softly to cover her feet. Her back had been straight but flexible the whole time, and her posture commanded respect and attention. The President, their Chief-in-Command, the ruler of the Free World and a married man, had been drooling.

Remembering back to that day, Jack couldn't remember any other time she had looked as good. _The blue in the dress emphasized her eyes_… _and the dress didn't really leave much to the imagina…._ Jack stopped his thought abruptly to turn back to the photos.

The colonel sat down on the bed, making it sag down to accommodate its new load. He picked up another photo. One of the three times that SG-1 had ever been up to Jack's cabin together.

Jack had tackled Carter for a comment she had made about something or other, and had ended up draped over her, with one elbow on the ground holding his chin. He noticed that while Teal'c had been inexperienced with the camera (thus the partial thumb on the bottom of the picture), he had still been able to capture all the emotions going through them. He could remember gazing at her in an almost loving manner and how she had touched his cheek in attempts to remove the dirt that had gotten there during their fall.

_I was going to kiss her when Teal'c snapped the photo._ Jack thought, not that he blamed Teal'c, he was probably better off that he'd been foiled. Court Martials were nasty little buggers.

O' Neill turned his body so that he was under the covers, and let her smell surround him and it almost undid him. In a way, this was worse than loosing Daniel. At least he knew now that he could live without Daniel (it was a ridiculously unfair observation), albeit not very well, but he'd done it, but it had been near impossible.

Every time he had been asleep he would see Daniel, as would the rest of the team, but O'Neill didn't know that, and he certainly wasn't going to tell them that he saw Daniel. Jack thanked god, Thor's god day everyone else's god (Except Apophis but he wasn't really a god, just an ass), still everyday. But to loose Sam, was just unthinkable.

He knew he should probably listen to what Janet had to day. A touch of hope flared up in his heart at the possibility that she wasn't dead and maybe even reciprocated his feelings. Then as quick as it had come, it was replaced by the coldness of reality and the fact that she was in fact, dead. It would take a lot of getting used to.

_Still I wonder why Janet had wanted me to sit down; surely she doesn't suspect there's more __going on between us than…_

Jack never finished his thought; he was too old and tired to stay awake. As his eyes closed, silent tears rolled down his cheeks, just moments before his brain settled into subconsciousness. He'd managed to look at the picture in his hand one last time before he let sleep consume him.

- O -

Janet's Office

--

"I'm worried about him Janet," Daniel confessed quietly to both Janet and Teal'c after he'd gone to check on Jack. "It's like he's blaming himself already, and it's not his fault at all…as usual. When I found him in Sam's quarters…."

"He was in Sam's room?" Janet blurted out. "I mean I suppose it makes sense. But Sam is..."

"Yeah, he was fast asleep in her bed. He didn't even notice when I walked in, and you know how those damn biometric locks beep when your scan your prints in. He didn't even stir. And I do not know Jack to be a light sleeper, especially when he's tense, and he's… definitely tense." Daniel said. " He was holding a framed photo I his hand, of him and Sam. Anyway, he wouldn't let go hen I tired to put it on the bedside table, he just mumbled something. I didn't notice he'd been crying though."

"Jack!?! Are we talking about the same Jack O' Neil here. The one in the Air Force, owns a cabin by a lake that has no fish and has greyish hair he insists is silver?"

"I believe it is possible that Colonel O' Neill has wanted to pursue a further relationship with Major Carter for sometime now. Or that one may already exist, but there are things such as regulations that forbid them from having so, especially in the same chain of command."

"Teal'c, Daniel…"

"Yeah, we all noticed that. He really loves here. And he didn't even get to tell her…"

"Well, how do you think he'd respond I told him he might get another chance?"

Daniel fell off his chair and crashed to the ground, while the eyebrows on Teal'c' head would have disappeared into a non- existent hairline.

"What!?!"

"Jack never let me finish, nor did you let me tell you. Sam is not dead. She's in a comatose state though; she's showing signs of serious brain damage and it doesn't look like she even wants to wake up. Right now, her heart rate and brain activity are ceasing rapidly, it's only a matter of time, and her survival rate is extremely slim to none. I'm not sure whether I mentioned this, but the creature that bit Sam was an alien. It came from P3X-596.

" Ahh… the plant NEXT to P3X-595, with all those weird substances." Daniel mused.

"A race of humans that call themselves the S/J shippers, I believe." Teal'c commented. "They possess wonderful imaginations, in fact many explorers believe that they exist among the Tau'ri. They have many wonderful creatures."

" I was able to get some information form a guide that the Tok'ra gave us. The _Samhasawormus Namedcolonelius_ kills twice as fast as blue ringed octopus. That's about eight or so minutes. Sam was bitten twice, once near her carotid, so it was lucky that she was here within the time she did, thirty seconds later, she may not have made it."

The group fell into a silent spell, two in shock and registering the new information the other still reeling from the events. There had always been a possibility that Sam would get killed in battle, in the line of duty by an alien off world. But it had never occurred to SG-1 hat it might occur on her home planet. It seemed ironic in a weird way, how even though she faced many dangers off world and came back unscathed, she could die on her home planet. They'd always thought that because she spent so much time off world, that her chances of dying would be smaller than off-world.

"How did the thing get here?"

"I believe it came from something high in Iron and possibly Sodium. Enough to conduct electricity."

"Then it could have been the potato like machine that she and O'Neill touched." Teal'c interrupted, something that he seldom did.

"Yes."

Another uncomfortable silence passed between the trio before Daniel stood and spoke. " I guess I'd better tell Jack then."

"I shall accompany you Daniel Jackson."

"No." Janet said suddenly as the two were about the open her office door. "Bring him here I have something he may need to know"

The two men nodded and left the room in higher spirits than they had entered.

- O -

Daniel and Teal'c stopped outside of Carter's door, deciding how to approach their friend.

"What are we going to say?" Daniel asked, staring at the door.

"I believe it would be best to allow Doctor Fraiser to explain, after all she has had more experience than we have had."

"And when exactly are we planning to go inside?" A loud bang of metal against concrete, accompanied by the shattering of glass sounded.

"I believe about now would be ideal, Daniel Jackson." And the two outside the door hurriedly scanned and rushed through. The sight that they were met with truly shocked them. Jack was sitting up in the bed, having woken up from the worst dream he could remember. The remains of a glass of water making its way down a wall. Daniel's eyes followed the trail, until he saw a mangled alarm clock settled amongst the slivers of glass.

"O'Neill, are you alright?" Teal'c asked concerned.

"She's dead." Jack whispered in a voice devoid of any emotion, "She's dead, and I'll never get to see her again. Never be able to tell her how much I loved her."

Daniel and Teal'c were both very surprised at this admission from a normally very private Jack O' Neill, but they thought it best to get him up to Janet as quickly as possible. The longer they let him depress himself, the longer it would take to get through to him the information that Janet had for them.

"Jack. Please, we need to get you to the infirmary. Janet has something she needs to tell us. And it's not going to happen if you stay in this dump. Boy, is Sam going to kick your ass."

"Haven't you heard, Daniel?" Jack said in that same dead tone. He looked at the photos around him and it hit him again how much he was missing her already. "Saman…" Je managed to choke out part of her name before tears built and made him pause. "Sam is dead, and it was my fault. It was all because of me, I shouldn't have flicked the stupid…"

"O' Neill!" Teal'c thundered in a voice that made Jack look up instantly and Daniel wince. "It was not your fault. And if you will come with us see Dr. Fraiser, we can clear this thing up and you will see that everything is not as it seems to you right now." He concluded cryptically.

"No, T. I'm not going..."

Daniel knew what he was going to say, and cut him off, just as effectively as Teal'c had. "Colonel Jack O'Neill. An order has been given the Chief Medical Officer of this base. And when it concerns health matters, you are expected to obey. Now get your skinny ass out of Sam's bed and out the door, or we'll be forced to use force… excessive force."

"Fine. I guess." Jack said reluctantly, the fire returning to his eyes to get to the bottom of the matter, as what Teal'c had said had piqued his curiosity.

He got up and pulled on his boots and followed his teammates out of the room, head down and looking absolutely miserable. He was so preoccupied in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that he'd walked straight into the elevator doors.

"Ouch! Aww…. Crap. Was this thing always here?"

"Do you know how hard it is to move a chute that is a couple of thousand feet long?" Daniel asked as they rode the elevator to Janet's level. Jack was uncharacteristically quiet, remembering the day's events and barely noticed when the carriage stopped; Teal'c half dragged him to the infirmary.

- O -

"Hey Jack. How are you holding up?" Janet asked concerned once they were all in Janet's office. Jack's dishevelled appearance of one of stress and devastation and the doctor didn't like it.

"Peachy."

Janet had to smile at that. "Daniel, Teal'c would you please excuse us for a moment?"

The two nodded and left the room to wait outside.

"Jack. You want the long story or short sentence."

"Sentence will do. What does it matter?" Jack mumbled, looking away. He couldn't believe that Teal'c and Daniel had dragged him to see Janet; it was so hard to deal with it so soon. He felt the tears threaten to come on again, never had he felt like crying so many times within such a short period of time. _But this is Sam we're talking about. It's to be assumed._ Jack thought.

"Sam isn't dead, Jack."

"She's not?" He didn't believe Doctor Fraiser; he was still talking to her in the same dead manner that he'd been everyone else.

"JONOTHAN O'NEILL! Your GIRLFRIEND is not dead!"

"For cryin' out loud, Doc!" Jack snapped, but Janet took no notice. She was just happy to see any emotion at all, if not thrilled to see hope in his eyes. "She's not my 'GIRLFRIEND' she's just my 2IC! And I really didn't appreciate you broadcasting your suspicions through the infirmary!"

'

Janet decided to gently get the information she needed, no need to smash him into smaller pieces than he already was. "Tell me Jack. What bothers you more: the fact that that she's not your girlfriend, you love her and she doesn't know how you feel. Or you really don't have feelings for her and everyone thinks you do. "

"She didn't know." Jack corrected, quietly, and Janet had to roll her eyes. _How stubborn is this man! He's STILL using past tense! _She fumed inside her head.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know." As many times as Janet had heard her friend use that phrase, never had she heard such resignation and devastation rolled into three words without effort and it upset her greatly, although she did not show it. She say Teal'c and Daniel return and motioned for them to follow her.

"Well, I do. And you're coming with me Colonel." She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. "If this is what it takes for you to believe me, then so be it."

The petite doctor continued down a hallway, ignoring all three men trailing behind her; one being dragged the other two walking and pushing. She stopped outside a private room that had an observation glass on one side of it. Without saying another word opened the door and pushed the leader of SG-1.

She led the other two to the observation room and spoke through he intercom. "I'm not letting you out of there until you believe what I've told you."

"Is that such a good idea, Doctor Fraiser?" Teal'c asked quietly. He wasn't questioning her judgements, just the risks. "O' Neill is very unstable right now."

"Once he realises that that's Sam in that bed, he'll do everything to help her. And it may just save her life." Janet replied. The three remained silent for a while as they watched the scene before them unfold.

- O -

Jack scowled at the recently closed door and resisted the temptation to kick it. The only reason he refrained was the fact that he didn't have it left in him, not emotionally anyway. He looked around and all he could see was a boring, stark white hospital setting. He re-wound his mind back a few minutes.

O' Neill scratched his chin and concentrated harder. Then he remembered. He remembered Janet telling him that Sam wasn't dead, calling her his 'girlfriend' and asking about his feelings for his 2IC. He remembered being dragged to this room and thrown in.

He shook his head briskly. _No that can't be it. Sam's dead._ O' Neill thought, then he caught sight of a figure on the bed, a blonde figure."This isn't funny, Doc." he yelled out.

_It can't be Sam._ He walked close to the bed and took in her features. _Oh my God! It is Sam. But how… she…_

Jack slumped into a chair as many emotions took over him. He felt the relief and happiness wash over him, as a large grin found it's way onto his lips. He even let the love he had for her bubble to the surface. As he got up from his chair to stand by her bedside, he silently thanked every god in the galaxy. Thor's god, the Furlings, Nox… everyone… hell he even thanked the Tok'ra, which in itself was a rare occurrence.

As he moved to the head of the bed, she got another glimpse of her face. It was pale and tense, as if she were fighting something and it was draining away what was left in her. He touched her hand in hopes of waking her, not knowing her dire situation. It did nothing, but Jack felt amazed when the tenseness was replaced by a softer expression and her heart rate picked up a bit as did her brain activity.

He debated between leaning over to kiss her, and finally his heart won out. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead and touched her cheek softly before he turned to the one- way observation glass and scowled.

"Alright. You've proved your point. Now get me the hell out of here, Fraiser!" He said to it. The people behind the glass all grinned at each other and left the room of surveillance.

- O -

"Jack, there are two other things I need to tell you." Janet told him while Teal'c and Daniel had gone to get coffee for everyone, leaving them to discuss other matters.

"Yeah…." Jack prompted in his usual manner.

"Uh… well. This is kind of hard, but Sam's on life support and we aren't expecting her to wake. Her brain and heart activity have slowed significantly and are still doing so, save for when you were with her a little while ago. She's showed signs of serious brain damage. She might no even be able to talk or remember. Alien creatures do that sometimes."

"What are her chances?" Jack gulped, his voice barely a whisper.

"Very slim to nothing." Janet waited for that to sink in. Jack was battling to keep his emotions under wraps but in the company of a very observant doctor, it was a little hard.

"You said there were two things?" He croaked out when he regained his ability to speak.

"Yes. Shortly after the SG units were formed, and members of your team were made permanent, a week infact, Sam changed her next of kin from her father to you. And between you and me, I'll let you interprets this, but it was before her father met Selmak. She put a huge amount of trust in you." Janet paused again. Jack didn't move or speak.

" You being next of kin, means, that it's your decision when the Life Support gets turned off. I've contacted Jacob Carter already, and he's on his way back, but you may want to be prepared to for any argument he throws your way, regarding you position to make decisions for her."

Jack was still motionless and quiet, barely blinking. Frankly, Janet couldn't blame him, I seemed today that he'd been to hell, and back again and back to hell was right now halfway back to Earth. As Daniel came tripping over the threshold of the door, slurping his cup of copy as if he'd not had one for years, (luckily, Teal'c was holding the rest of the hot beverages); Jack turned to Janet and said. "Give us a few days."

Janet smiled and squeezed his hand in support before they went to collect their coffees.

- O -

Don't worry! As long as I get the reviews, Chapter three will soon follow! Thanks again to everyone who too the time to review the first chapter, it was very much appreciated! I hope you didn't hurt yourselves falling out of your chairs (not that this chapter was very funny).

I'm so sorry for making you guys wait this long! Next one will be up sooner…I promise!


	3. A Father's Arrival

Disclaimer: It's not mine. But if Thor could just beam them into my account…. That would be greatly appreciated. LOL!

Category: Romance, (S/J), Angst and no character Death. Loads of Humour….so I am told

A/N: Thanks to everyone for their wonderful reviews! Just out of curiosity. Is anyone ready to kill me yet? LOL. Truth be told, I was a bit apprehensive about putting the part about the **'S/J Shippers' **in the last chapter, wasn't sure how people would react, but it's all good!

To Sunstorm2: Remember to find a PROPER chair before reading this and put pillows around it! I'm not sure I want to responsible for any accidents! Thanks for letting me know about the typos, but maybe one of the reasons is that I'm Aussie and that I'm using an Australian spell-checker.

To Bekki: Yes…the Storm hath indeed struck again! : D

To Oneillroxmyworld: Here it is. Next chapter, go on….laugh!

To Stargate-1fan: Patience is a virtue…. Or it was something like that. Anyway, thanks for reminding me, seems I thought I had uploaded up to chapter 3, and I was writing chapter 4.

To Debbie: Thanks Heaps for ALL of your help, love ya!

To Everyone Else: Merry Belated Christmas and Happy belated New Year! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. Promise the next chapter will be longer, much longer.

Enjoy!

O o o o o

After they'd all had their coffees, they all hung around Janet's infirmary not doing much. Even Janet had nothing to do, as save for Sam she had no patients (mostly because SG-1 had not been on any missions).

They routinely checked on Sam, but they didn't really need to, as Jack was sitting vigil at her side, willing her to wake up. Occasionally, he would feel Sam's hand flinch and respond to his touch, but he didn't get his hopes up as Janet had informed him early on that it was common in comatose patients.

He sat by her side for hours on end reading her 'light reading' books to her until either Daniel, Teal'c or Janet would persuade him to go out to eat or to rest. He'd read so much to her that he found he was actually starting to be able to understand her technobabble and found he was enjoying the texts vastly. Odd.

When Hammond had come down to see the four friends (not including Sam), he'd been more generous with downtime and any support that they desired. All they had to do was call, he told them, after all, not only was she the daughter of one of their closest allies, but Sam was like a daughter to him and he would do anything in his power to bring her back, as would anyone else on the base.

Carter was an excellent and well-respected officer on the base, and it clearly showed in her room. It was transformed from boring, stark white hospital room, to what looked like halfway between the Hallmark Factory and the Royal Botanic Gardens. But Janet made no objection, she thought that if anything, it would help and give Sam something to come back to.

---

SAM POV- while in comatose state (A/N: It's a bit random. Use your imaginations.)

Who ever is listening, please respond. Is anyone getting this transmission from my head? This is Samantha Carter.

Damn.

You know, I really think that I could get comatose more often. If Jack's by my side the whole time! We hardly spend this much time together, hell; I can't even remember the last time we did.

I've know this man, Jack O' Neill for over seven years now, and I swear that he is the hardest man to decipher, that I have ever met. Hell my so-called 'doo-hickeys' are easier to figure out, but that's usually because there's usually a manual of some description in a language only Daniel can't read properly.

Contrary to common belief, when people are in a comatose, they don't just shut up and playdead. You are really tempted to drift asleep. Only this asleep is the eternal type, and if you drift asleep, well you may wake up dead. (Did I just make sense?) You can still hear everything, and sense everything.

I can feel Jack's hand holding mine gently, is this what it takes for him to do this! I'd like to know what it'd take him to kiss me. No, I don't mean that peck on the forehead, I mean a proper KISS. K-I-S-S!

Whoa Sam! Calm down girl…. Oh look! My heart rate is going up… great. Now he can probably guess what I'm thinking. And that is NOT a good thing! Crap.

Have I ever mentioned I hate these pesky regs? They suck! They really, really, really SUCK! Are you getting the picture now? 'Cos if you're not, I could probably provide you with a very accurate picture. I cannot imagine the sort of person who would make up this sort of thing! The Kinsey/Goa'uld type I'll bet.

I love Jack…. And I don't know if he loves me. I know he cares, but he always says enough to get your curiosity going, but not enough to confirm your suspicions.

I don't know why I'm not returning to the conscious world. If I'm not in a little while I swear I will just shrivel up and die. I just want Jack by my side, is that too much to ask? Come to think of it, he is by my side, and that's not all I want.

I hate this! I hate being trapped in a watery world, being able to talk (to yourself), breathe and all that, but you can't actually _talk. _I can people mumbling, but not always the actual words.

So far, Teal'c has been by and talking to me about what's going on in the SGC. Daniel has been by a few times to whine about a broken coffee machine and same artifact he couldn't un- confuse himself with, poor boy. Hammond's been by to order me back on the team, and insisting that SG-1 and Stargate Program will not be without its resident expert on the Stargate.

Janet's been complaining about Cassie's latest boyfriend, who apparently rides a motorbike. So do I, so frankly, I don't know what the hell she's complaining about!

There's been loads of Jack, mostly some kind of babbling, which I'm not sure he's even aware of. I don't mind Jack around me 24-7, if there's one other thing that rivals his eyes, it's got to be his voice. It's distinguished and authoritive but somehow manages to have a hint of childish impudence seep in. I've heard him hum, talk, yell, laugh, sarcasm-laced even had the chance to listen to him sing. It's a beautiful thing.

Here's where it gets interesting. So far he's confessed that his lake has no 'fish'. He liked to watch 'Law and Order: Criminal Intent' more than 'the Simpson's'. That was a stretch. Jack, into crime shows? Who woulda guessed?

Two particular titbits of information came up that interested me greatly. Something about him liking someone on the base and him having a tattoo somewhere on his body. Which was a bit of a surprise to me.

Believe me, SG-1 change together like every mission, I often sneak into the men's lockeroom to change before the missions. We spend the whole time joking and horsing around since there's usually no-one in there, and if anyone feels particularly uncomfortable changing in the presence of a female military officer, than they could either wait it out, or use the other men's locker room, or the women's one, if they were that desperate.

Anyway, I grab my stuff, change in there. After missions we all herd ourselves in there, on the rare occasion that none of us are hurt. We're always kidding around about perving and stuff, it's team time and even Teal'c joins in. And over the years, I've noticed several things.

Daniel has the best-embarrassed look by far! (well, after Jack, on the rare occasion that he IS embarrassed). Teal'c has the best arms, man has the guy got 'powerful' and 'authority' written all over him!

But (taking my bias opinion into consideration of course,) Jack has undoubtly got the best butt and chest I've seen. There was this one time, that I tripped over, and he only had the bottom half of his BDU's on, anyway, he caught me before I hit the ground, I didn't get over that for AGES! If he looks like this now, I'd like to see him when he was younger. Still I like him the way he is…

The point is, in the oh-I-dunno seven or eight years that I've known Jack; I have never seen the tattoo. I mean it's obviously not on his Arms, because I see plenty of those, it's probably not on his chest, because I spend a fair amount of time looking that too. Which leads me to wonder, why would he have a tattoo on his leg? So now it doesn't leave you with much of an answer left, save for the…. you know. For cryin' out loud, get your mind out of the gutter, girl!

Crap. Did I just sound like Jack? I'm tired with all this discussion… anyway it was nice ranting to you.

Carter Out.

--

It was now four days after the fateful incident, and most of the SGC were doubtful that Sam would ever resurface to her old self, even though it had only been two days. But the extended SG-1, Davis, Feretti and Siler remained confident that she would pull through, none of them wanting to imagine the SGC without Carter. Her heart and brain activity had not decreased, but it hadn't improved much.

Jacob Carter and the Tok'ra had been informed, as had the Asguard and Jonas. They were all assisting in the researching of ways to bring Carter back. Had it been another friend other than SG-1, Earth's allies would have been sorry to say that wouldn't have done nearly as much. Hell they wouldn't have even known, but this was Major Carter lying motionless on a bed, and she might die at any minute.

To the Tok'ra, she was the daughter of one of their most powerful ambassadors' host. To the Asgard, she was a powerful and knowledgeable ally; to Thor it would be friend. Jonas would potentially be loosing a friend who had saved his six many a time and he was doing everything in his power to find to about the mysterious creature that had envenomed Sam. A lot was at stake, even for races across the Galaxy. Except for the Goa'uld, they were celebrating… damn snakeheads.

Life at Stargate Command now seemed very quiet and dull. People carried on doing their job, SG teams 2-9 continued to go on missions, but as part of their objective was to obtain advanced technology, it only reminded them of Carter who had been the ultimate brain on the base.

As for Jack, well, he had not been off base, home, or to the surface for over a week now. Spending time on the base by Sam's side with only the occasionally toilet break or food consuming. He would have eaten in the room, but Janet had put her foot down, and privately, she was glad she did because it gave her an excuse to kick him out of Sam's room, at least for a while.

Which was what she had done. He'd been in Sam's room for 15 hours now, no food, no water, no coffee, and no sleep, not even a toilet break. _Men and their notoriously big bladders when they need them._ Janet huffed to herself quietly.

He hadn't said a word to her either, except to talk in a soft voice to Sam; it was almost as if he were focusing all of his energy into helping Sam in regaining her strength. Janet had observed over the course of the last 15 minutes, that their patient's heart rate had normalized considerably and her brain activity indicated that she was responding well to Jack's presence.

Still, even though it might be helping Sam a little bit, she wasn't about to let the Colonel burn out. Then she would have two patients, and one was going to be most likely about to whine all day, and neither one of the three would be better off.

The doctor was sure how much longer that Sam would be able to hold on. Given Carter's improving condition, she generously added two days, another five for her spirit and will power. The Carter she knew would not give up without a fight. And then a final two more to her excellence in health prior to the incident. She had estimated that they'd had less had a week before, now, if they were lucky, they would get a possible week and a bit extra.

_What about the Naquada? _Janet had triple checked all the vaccines, anti-venoms and other medications she'd given Sam. The Naquadria in her blood not only improved her health and had its benefits; it also reacted violently with some drugs and their chemical makeups. Taking that into consideration, Janet made the safe suggestion that after a week and a half, Carter's chances of survival and regaining consciousness would steadily decrease.

Venom from an alien creature and Naquadria was something that Janet had NEVER dealt with before. But considering that this was a top-secret government facility, and she was one of the few who even knew of the existences of these creatures, the doctor figured that her guess was probably better than any other doctor.

She sighed and went to go complete some lab work. She had something she needed to prod before Jack got back.

A piece of alien creature, pried away from a piece of paper.

-

Jack wandered around the base. Most of the personnel knew about his 2IC and offered their support. Many on the base observed and understood on a regular basis that Jack and Sam shared more between them than the fraternization regulations allowed. But no- one said anything of it, because they were it was so darn obvious and well respected, even as people without their ranks.

The other reason was that SG-1 probably stuck together more than any other team on the base, and while they're family and personal lives were largely unknown (thus the gossiping), they were like an actual family itself. If any trouble regarding one of their own was stirred up, you could be sure that they would get to the bottom of it.

With Teal'c powerful physique, the O' Neill's black ops training, you weren't likely to want to get on the bad side of them. If that wasn't enough to scare you, Carter was probably the smartest person in the universe (no kidding, I'm serious) and could cover her tracks on whatever she did, effortlessly.

And Daniel… He wasn't a good person to have pissed at you because he would vent his anger at you not only with a very extensive vocabulary in the English and Latin languages, but he would probably be able to do it about twenty-six different times, each time using a different language. Being yelled at in Go'auld, or Abydosian or what ever was definitely NOT good.

Even Hammond picked up on these things and chose not to comment. He was pissed at the regs, and spent half his days trying to find a loophole. There wasn't as much paperwork at in the Stargate Program as one might think, in a top-secret facility, which was going to read it anyway? Surely the President and the Joint chiefs didn't read them ALL over. The General had once filed his phone bill for a trial, and so far he'd gotten no response, and that was over two years ago. He should probably stop lecturing Jack about doing his paperwork.

Unfortunately though, regs are written so that there are no loopholes or trapdoors. They are designed so that JAG lawyers defending their client can't wiggle their way out of punishment, and the prosecution has the best chance at nailing someone's ass to a legal brief.

So far, all he'd found to be useful were 'General's privilege', which probably wouldn't work because O' Neill and Carter are officers and not lawyers. If they both worked at JAG, as his friend Admiral Chegwidden did (AJ was supplying the regulations books), things would have been a lot easier. He had a friend in the NCIS who once chased after someone to collect vomit… not that that would have helped.

Then of course, there was the one other way. To ask the President, maybe point out the fact that they are working under 'covert situations and it increases stress' or something along the lines of that. That or he'd try making him change the regs for ALL military personnel and solver problems all over the country. Or maybe tell the President that he _owed_ it to them.

-

Jack stepped into the commissary where Daniel who looked half-dead, Teal'c (it was kinda hard to tell) were sitting at their usual table. They had some kind of apple pie or something in front of them, or it might have been if they hadn't picked it apart into a caramel coloured sludge.

"Hey Jack… how are you holding up?" Daniel asked genuinely concerned for his friend.

""How do you think am?" Jack snapped at him and Daniel immediately recoiled and shut up. It was brief but Jack caught the moment of hurt that flashed across his best friend's face, and immediately regretted what he said and tried to take back the words. " I'm sorry Daniel… I didn't mean to snap at you… I'm sorry… it's just that if Sam doesn't wake up soon…" He made a threatening gesture at the ceiling with his fists.

Daniel smiled and forgave him. He could understand that O' Neill was under a lot of stress, if he himself was already almost drowning, then Jack must been submerged. He was about to tell him so when….

"UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION" And with that, accompanied the flashing lights. The trio looked at each other and rushed off to follow the familiar route to the Gateroom.

-

They met on in the observation and looked through the bullet proof, (and hopefully alien) proof window. They stood behind the technician who was trying to identify who the incoming traveller was. Jack didn't even look up and snap to attention when Hammond entered the room. His superior officer noticed but thought nothing of it.

"Receiving Tok'ra IDC, sir."

"Open the iris."

At the word _iris, _Jack's head snapped up at looked at Hammond for a few moments before he returned his gaze to focus on the opening iris.

-- FLASHBACK

'What the hell's that, sir?"

"That's our insurance policy against anymore surprises. It's pure Titanium, hopefully impenetrable."

--END FLASHBACK

_That was ages ago_ Jack thought. _I used to really not like Carter then, now it's like I can't live without her._ At the thought of Sam, he started to feel guilty for leaving her, when he heard voices call him back down to Earth.

"Colonel! Colonel!"

"JACK!"

"O' Neill."

"…Carter."

Jack snapped out of his reverie. "Huh? What did you say about Sam?"

Four odd glances were cast his way, before Jacob/Selmak spoke and shook his hand. "Hello Jack. Since when do you call my daughter Sam?"

"That's her name isn't it?" Jack asked, apparently still dazed and unaware of the danger he was in from his 2IC's father.

Jacob let out and 'humph' but wondered why Jack wasn't calling him 'Dad' as he so often did. Hammond suggested they all go down to the infirmary. Everyone agreed and they all trooped to the correct level.

Janet met them at the door, hearing all he commotion and scuffle of feet against linoleum.

"Hello Jacob." She offered a smile.

"Janet. How are you?" The Tok'ra man smiled at his daughter's best friend.

"I'm fine. You're here to see Sam?" She asked the obvious question.

"Yes. Where is she?"

"She's down here." She led them to Samantha's room. Hammond, Teal'c and Daniel all stayed by the window, but Jack, Jacob and the doctor entered the room. Jacob seemed a bit surprised when Jack had followed them in and quickly took his usual seat by his 2IC's side and took her hand, stroking the back of it softly. This was not the man that they usually saw.

_Don't jump to conclusions Jacob. Jack is probably under considerable stress. _Selmak warned him.

_-I'm not jumping anywhere. _Jacob defended stubbornly.

_Right. Besides you DID participate in the SGC pool… need I say more. In fact, I'd say your all for it._

_- All for what? _Jacob denied, but he knew that Selmak was right. He heard his symboite sigh and give up.

Jacob looked at his daughter, lying still on the bed. She was so pale and lifeless. Sometimes he hated himself for being in the Air force and encouraging Sam to take-up a career within it. She'd end up injured and he'd be helpless as to assist her. Even though this was not an Air Force matter, the fact that 'if she wasn't in the force then wouldn't even be here' still bothered him.

He moved a fallen strand of hair behind her ear, and noticed a stack of books beside her bed. He picked one up and almost dropped it, the thing was so heavy. _Theoretical Astrophysics and Wormhole Technology, _the latter having her name on the front listed as a reference book for the SGC that she herself had written as a guide. Only then did he realize the full impact of what his daughter had achieved in her career as a Captain and later as a Major.

She'd saved the world numerous times. Made allies with the Asguard, Tok'ra etc. Was the worlds foremost expert on the Stargate in addition to a skilled pilot who flew F-15 Eagles. Had it not been for her, not only would the world have been taken over by the Goa'uld, and god-knows-what-else, but he himself would not have been alive.

Jacob owed his daughter a lot, enough to let her make her own way in life, maybe even be a Colonel or General, and give Jack and George a run for their jobs. He was glad that the Tok'ra High Council had allowed him to visit Earth, as he hadn't been able to on the previous occasions that his daughter had been missing. Privately, he thought that it was largely due to the fact that this time, his daughter was not MIA on the Prometheus or any planet, but almost brain-dead, in a coma, yet some how still alive.

Then it occurred to him, that jut a short yank of a tube would terminate her life. All they had to do was take away the drip or something else (thank god they hadn't needed a ventilator) and she would have ceased to live any longer. Which brought him right back to his next though, one that he voiced out loud.

"What if I decided to terminate Life Support?" He asked Janet quietly, avoiding her gaze.

Janet's mouth opened up in surprise. She'd expected the question, but not so soon, and it probably wasn't a good idea to answer with Jack present. The doctor glanced at Jack, who for once in his life, got the message and left the room, fully aware that he'd probably just saved his hide from one potentially dangerous (ok, usually dangerous) Tok'ra.

"Well, Jacob. I'm afraid that that's not a decision you will get to make," She informed him in the same quiet voice that he had inquired in. "You're not listed as Power of Attorney, nor are you listed as next of Kin."

The man next to her whirled around in shock. "Then who is?" He asked as calmly as possible under the circumstances.

"It's the Colonel." The answer shocked Hammond, Teal'c and Daniel who had previously been unawares of this revelation, once the initial shock was over, they realised it was natural. Jacob, however was not surprised he was surprised at the fact that he was not listed as Power of Attorney, but a bit peeved that his daughter had bit mentioned this to her. He was her father, for crying out loud! _Uh- oh! Too much time with Jack._

He wasn't at all happy that he'd been overridden as the person who would make the ultimate decision for his daughter when she could not. But there wasn't much that he was able to do but argue. First he had no legal standing. Two it had to be legitimate, because otherwise, Janet wouldn't have told him.

"JACK!?!" Any further words that were about to fly out of the former General's mouth were temporarily cut off when said General's eyes glowed and a calmer expression took over his face.

"It has been some time, Doctor Fraiser." Selmak addressed her as way of greeting.

"Yes it has." The doctor agreed.

"I apologise for Jacob Carter's reaction, but as Samantha's father, he is very protective, even overly so, one might say of his daughter. It is not that he does not believe that Colonel O'Neill will not make the right choice, but the fact that he is in no position to take it away from O' Neill. Nor does he have any legal standing or over-seeing jurisdiction over this matter, and I believe he knows this very well. But I believe that he only wants what is best for his child."

"I agree. Although even though they will admit it, both the Carters are very fond of Jack, albeit Sam than her father, but they trust him a whole lot more than they let on."

Janet was afraid to say more, as there was a very realistic possible that not only that Jack was standing in the observation room, but there was a very big likelihood of leading team and Hammond being there too. Not to mention, that Jacob and Sam definitely would not appreciate having their little secrets spilt so publicly, even if it was incredulously obviously to the few who had heard the doctor speak.

Selmak understood her silence and let Jacob take over again. Blue eyes glowed (I'm assuming that Jacob has blue eyes, otherwise Sam wouldn't be his daughter. It's in Mendel's

Law of Genes… I think) And a much stiffer and less controlled expression resumed its position.

"When was the change made?" The man asked.

Janet hesitated, trying to find a diplomatic way to answer the simple question without shedding negative issues on O'Neill. " About seven and a half years ago. It was made about a week after SG1 was made permanent."

Jacob's eyebrows shot up, but again, he was not really surprised. If he looked it as is her were a… marine… from another team on the base, it would have made perfect sense. It would have been okay for Sam to put down her Commanding Officer as her voice when she couldn't speak. Looking at it, it may have been a bit weird seeing 'Next of Kin: Her Commanding Officer' written just like that, but Jacob himself had no case.

This was changed prior to his agreement with the Tok'ra, she might not have known about his deal, and she couldn't have known about him living. It made sense that 'her Colonel' would be the one to make the decisions for her if they were off world, with dire consequences, but it didn't mean that Jacob was particularly happy about it.

Still, he was sure that Jack would to whatever was best, and a selfish part of him was glad that he would not be in a position to make such a choice. The relationship between himself and his daughter had been further damaged since he'd joined the Tok'ra. He knew that it was mostly fault on his part, him never being on Earth, missing Birthdays, Christmases and everything else, but it had served to improve her relationships with others. In more ways than one, Jack knew Sam far better than he did and he deserved to make the choice.

Jacob looked at his daughter for a moment and made a silent vow to himself to support Jack as much as he could. God knew he needed and deserved it without everyone breathing down

his neck while he still came to terms with the current situation.

Janet who had still been in Sam's room, up until then, left the room to allow him some time alone with his daughter, quite possible his last. To her surprise, as soon as she behind to one-way mirror, the lone man in the other room called out.

"Jack. Get your ass in here. I promise not to kill you."

Jack looked at the rest in the room with a pained expression, and left, as did the others soon after he left the room. They owed him the privacy that was needed for this next conversation.

"Jacob…."

"Jack… it's okay. I understand why Sam put you down to make the decisions for her. She trusted you more then anyone. Even me I suppose, but that's my fault." The older man didn't have a lot to say, he wasn't one for words. " I just want to let you know, I know you'll make the right decision, and that I'm here for you." Jack lifted his eyes to meet Jacob's, surprised that he was supporting and standing by him, and at the sympathy in his eyes.

The Colonel smiled his thanks and put his hand out for his companion to shake. After the firm handshake, Jacob turned to leave. He paused at the door, and told Jack quietly something that shocked even his own ears, "She loved you Jack. She still does, and probably always will, no matter what you do or choose."

With that, he brought his hand down upon the handle and left the room. Jacob stood just outside the now closed door, to let his mind catch up with the events. He heard Selmak mutter a quiet, '_Thankyou_' before the two left to find Janet, to get the specific details.

--

Hey, at least Jake didn't kill Jack right? Right? I'm not really sure whether Selmak is femle or male, even after various discussions and debates regarding spelling and gender. So I kind of wrote it as an 'it' of 'them' (at least I think I did), so lets just leave it at that, shall we?

I'd really like to hear what you think of this, and hopefully draw ideas from them for the next chapter, so PLEASE review or email me!!! I've done about 8 pages for the next chapter, and I'm not quite done yet, so be prepared for heaps of reading in my next update! But…knowing me, it won't be up before Teal'c turns 180!! LOL!

Special Agent Black Storm


	4. Mysterious Bomber

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. And I'd add a sarcastic or witty comment in here, but I think I've just about used up my sarcasm reserve up on O' Neill.

A/N: This is the fourth in this story. I should have this story wrapped up within a chapter or so. Thanks for hanging in there! By the way, this chapter is kinda confusing…so flame me all you want!

Season: It's pretty much S7/S8 apart from the fact that Jack is not yet head of the base! Also small spoilers in this chapter for Beneath The Surface

HUGE thanks to Waddles52 for helping in this little 'project' and clearing up my Naquadria problems. Also Oneillroxmyworld and Bekki/Aingeal for their valued input!

Enjoy and keep those reviews coming in!

OoOo

Jack scrunched up his face. Sam would have laughed at him if she found out he let the Doc stand up to him…no, more like run over the top of. The petite CMO went as far as threatening to ban him from the infirmary if he so much as heard a peep about him being even 10 metre's in the vicinity of her medical area for five hours. Not to mention injection of unnecessary fluids via a huge needle. Fraiser went on to clarify that included adjacent levels as well, so that meant no going near level's 24 to 32. Damn.

He turned around a corner and went to nose around in Sam's lab. He had the slightest inkling that he would find something there not that he would necessarily be able to figure it out at first.

He paused at the automated doors before walking in, sucking in a deep breath. The colonel shook his head and walked into where it had all begun. The potato was under the HEPA, looking slightly mouldy; he sat down at her desk and started fiddling with various things.

Jack started to unbend all her paper clips, and then he realised what he was doing and tried to 're-bend' them so as not to die of a certain blonde Major's wrath. He flipped open her laptop. It had a security code…damn. Would she have an obvious code or something that was right under someone's nose?

He typed in 'Technobabble'. Nope, wasn't it?

'Daniel's Allergies' Beep…access denied.

'Jolinar'. Still no.

Jack looked around the room helplessly, motioning with his hands as if he were talking to someone. "I dunno…. Pink Elephant Doohickeys?" He typed it in and was rewarded with…ACCESS DENIED. The Colonel slapped the screen lightly, more than a bit annoyed, and then noticed the little question mark icon. He clicked on it and was rewarded with a clue to her password.

'My name after I get married' 

Jack scowled again, and relecuctantly typed in 'Samantha Shanahan.' Despite his previous futile attempts, Jack O'Neill had never been so glad to see the words 'ACCESS DENIED' in his life. He got up and did a little dance, and then spotted the CCTV camera in the corner, he promptly straightened up. Bah! He'd take care of that later.

He sat down again on the lab stool, shifting so his ass wasn't going to go numb. Then something occurred to him, mostly wishful thinking, but it was as if something had come over his fingers. 'Samantha Carter O'Neill.'

The screen went black, and he immediately raised his hands up in a defensive gesture, "I didn't do anything." Seconds later, he was rewarded with a flash and he let out a relieved sigh as he watched the computer load the desktop and programs.

He didn't know how he'd known. He had been tempted to put in 'Samantha O'Neill' but somehow he knew her too well to think that she'd take his name completely. She was that kind of woman. Unpredictable and unique and yet oh-so-predictable at the same time to those who knew her well.

And now that he knew that her feelings were true (and not just Jacob trying to mess with him), he felt more hopeful than ever. She'd pull through and the first thing he'd do would be to hand in his resignation. No more frat regs, no more excuses (had he ever had any), just holding her and never letting go.

Of course there was the slight problem of getting Sam to wake up again, but the once sizable mountain in his way now seemed like a basic problem. O'Neill reasoned that if she had been studying the device and knew as much about it as she seemed to, she'd have known about the protein strands of the venom. She would have tried to find an antidote. She might not have been the best they had in Astromedicinal Biology, but Jack knew she was too proud, curious and stubborn to give it up without even attempting to try and find a counter-agent.

He opened up her Home drive and looked at the properties panel… he rubbed his temples. This was going to take a while, and normally he wouldn't even bother, but he'd do it, for Sam. He started systematically looking at the Folder headings.

'Fanfiction'. Nope, no idea what that was. Sounded un-Carter though.

'Mission Reports'. Not going near there. Jack steered the cursor away from that particular folder.

'Diary Entries' Tempting, but no. Maybe later though.

There were a number of other folders around, but the one that caught his eye was 'Extra Curricular Research in Technobabble for 'Doohickeys'. Jack grinned…. yup, that was it. Long words…check. O'Neill-type words. Check, this was it. He was rubbing off on her.

He opened the folder and nearly sent the laptop flying. There were SO MANY Files! His eyes were getting blurry just looking at the screen and colour coded icons. Where the heck was Daniel's coffee when he needed it? Speaking of the Spacemonkey, who as that at the door? Jack looked up, and there was the archaeologist himself.

"Hey Jack." Daniel said shifting around, Teal'c just bowed his head quietly to acknowledge a greeting.

"Hey guys." Jack said, still trying to clear his mind of the swarming colour coded icons, " What are you doing?"

"We came to visit you, O'Neill. We also brought coffee and to see if you require our assistance?" Teal'c said, worried for his friend who was at this moment pinching the bridge of his nose.

Jack looked up. (Shush! I'm having a Jack moment here!) "You mean Janet sent you down here to check if I was anywhere near her medical equipment?" He said gesturing with his hands. Daniel handed him a cup of coffee, which he gladly accepted.

"Come on Jack. You know she means well," Daniel started in his ever-so-diplomatic, reasonable tone of voice. "She just doesn't want you to burn yourself out…"

"Daniel, at this point I don't really care as much to 'why'. I just want to know HOW I can fix this?" He turned the laptop screen around and showed them the screen full of icons, taking a sip of the hot beverage in his hand

"I can understand your frustration." Said Teal'c as he too was getting confused just looking at the screen.

Jack looked out from looking at the bottom of the already empty coffee cup, catching what appeared to be an eye rolling from his friend and raised an eyebrow, "Was that a joke T? A bit hard to get, but good."

Teal'c returned the eyebrow, but a hint of a smile played at his lips. "Indeed."

"Well, as you can see, I have heaps of work to do, so could you please…. shoo?" He made a few 'shoo' movements. Any ordinary person would have taken that as him being rude, but Daniel knew Jack enough to know that his little 'hand gesture' was actually a very polite version of what it could have been, and Jack wanted alone time, which as understandable.

"Are you sure you don't want us to help? I mean T and I could help you look at this if you want." Daniel offered, looking sideways at his alien friend who was looking quite ill at the thought of facing the computer screen full of icons. But it was gone in a second; Teal'c was as willing to help get Sam back as any other person on SG1.

"I appreciate your help and concern Daniel. Really I do, but I think I can handle this."

"But…" Daniel started to protest but Teal'c interrupted him.

"We will be here as soon as you call for our assistance, O'Neill. Come along Daniel Jackson. I believe they have pie available in the commissary."

"But…all right." He allowed himself to be steered to the door by Teal'c "Bye Jack." He called over his shoulder, and then they were gone.

"Oh, it's you again." He said at the computer screen and started to scroll through and see if anything could be crossed off the list.

0o0o0o0

COMMISARY

"Why'd you do that, Teal'c?" Grabbing the pies and sitting at the table they'd sat when Sam had gone into the infirmary. A few pieces of the remains of Daniel's carrot cake explosion still littered the surrounding floors.

"O'Neill requires some time to himself to recuperate. I believe he is right in believing that the Major Carter's current predicament lies in her computer."

"Is he NUTS? It's written in a language that only she and like the technicians on this base understand!" Daniel exclaimed before calming down, "Well, Janet wasn't exactly wrong when she said he'd work himself into the ground over this. Especially after he found out about Sam's working around the clock to get him back from Endora. "

"Indeed. But I'm afraid that was not the only time he found Major Carter to be overworking in her efforts to have him return to her."

"What are you talking about T?" Daniel frowned, "There were more times?"

"There was one time, when you were Ascended, Major Carter, Colonel Maybourne and O'Neill were on an off world mission to explore a cache of Ancient weapons. Unfortunately, Colonel Maybourne managed to secure Major Carter's weapon while she was occupied with the device. He zatted both O'Neill and Major Carter, before jumping through a porthole. O'Neill followed, and they got stranded on what was actually the moon of the planet." Teal'c paused to take a bite of his now cooling pie.

Daniel studied his friend's expression closely, and a great deal of emotion seemed to be lurking around. Also taking a bite of his food, he asked. "Where were you when this occurred Teal'c?"

For a moment, he saw guilt and sadness in his friend's eyes. "I was checking the perimeter. I should have known better than to leave Colonel Maybourne, but…"

"Hold it Teal'c. This isn't your fault." The archaeologist gestured for his friend to continue. He received a nod as Teal'c resumed their conversation

"Major Carter was convinced it was her fault they were taken by surprise and he got stranded. She worked non-stop for over 4 days, before we had to sedate her. Her full attention was spent on getting O'Neill back. I am told she was quite determined and vented her frustration onto Dr. Lee's technology field team. She was most angered when he told her that they could do no more and were needed on base. Major Carter worked herself harder than before, once almost fainting while Jonas Quinn and I were trying to decipher the inscriptions on the key device."

He and Daniel pushed aside their plates before he started to explain once more. " Approximately a month later, I detected her crying in the women's locker room…"

"Hold on, Teal'c. What the hell were you doing in the women's locker room?" He asked his friend. Daniel knew that he respected the regulations they had on earth, and knew he held an even higher respect for women who like himself, fought side by side with Allies to defeat the enemy. So what was he doing in THAT room?

"Major Carter and I were the only ones there, and she was fully clothed."

"Oh. Right." Daniel said, nodding.

"She had a similar reaction, but I knew she needed company. When I sat with her, she told me that loosing O'Neill felt like," He paused not sure how to put his words " she said that loosing O'Neill felt like loosing you all over again, and how she wasn't sure that she could handle that. However, I got the distinct impression that she meant that she wouldn't feel like living without O'Neill. She was pushed that far to the edge."

"Ohhh…." Was all Daniel could say as his brain tried to process the information and deal with a surge of emotions at the same time.

"How did Jack find out?" He asked after a while of silence.

"When we flew to the moon, to pick them up, at first, they had a most unemotional reunion. However, when I was escorting Colonel Maybourne they had a more joyous reaction. They embraced, and I left to give them privacy. But he knew that Major Carter would be concerned of his disappearance. He knew her reactions. Later, he asked me, how hard she worked to get him back him. I told him."

"Well, that's Sam for you. Never leave anyone behind, not if she has anything to do with it." Daniel said. "She and Jack are both alike in that way."

"Yes they are." A voice above them said.

Teal'c and Daniel looked up to see Jacob moving a chair over to sit with them. "Where is Jack anyway? I would have thought he'd be with Sam, but he hasn't been there for a while."

"He's in her lab. Janet kicked him out. He's been tapping away on her computer ever since." Daniel answered

"Her computer you say?" Jacob asked thoughtfully.

"Indeed. Most likely attempting to find a means to end her current situation."

"Probably." The Tok'ra agreed, although he was thinking other things. "I'll go visit him later. Now, what are the pies like today, boys?

"Well...actually, they're a bit on the sweet side, but like we would ever complain or..."

0o0o0o0

In Sam's lab, Jack rolled his eyes in an attempt to relieve the itchiness. He needed an appointment with the optometrist after this. He'd gone down about half the folder contents, and his eyes were getting very tired. He decided to explore the rest of her computer before returning to the page. Jack kept his eyes on the bright screen as he removed his jacket.

He clicked on Fanfiction and opened the first document. He skimmed through the first couple of pages, and decided he couldn't be bothered trying to understand what was going on. The whole folder consisted of a whole bunch of files and a folder.

'Mission Reports'. Jack reluctantly clicked on it; not really wanting to read what he'd 'read' (in the form of paper work) before. Again, the folder consisted of a stack of files and a single folder at the bottom of the screen labelled "Message", O'Neill clicked on it, only to be prompted by another set requests for a password. Only this one didn't have a hint so he shut it off.

However, Jack did not think it a bad idea to read her mission report on 'P3X-596', where the weird device had originated. And what do you know? It was the planet next to P3X-595, with all those weird substances. He found one file, which he brought up and minimized to task bar.

'Diary Entries' Jack didn't know whether he should dare enter her domain of thoughts. He weighted the pros and cons. On one hand, if he found something, that could save her, it would all be worth it. But on the other hand, he might not find anything of use and read something that he didn't want to know. He decided that opening it would be of greater benefit, so he did just that.

He tried to open the first file, only to find it was encrypted. He went to the next, and the next, and the next…they were all encrypted. He scrolled down the page, drawing his finger down the laptop mouse pad. He noticed a flash of yellow and noticed yet again a folder called 'Message'. He tried to open it, but again it was password encrypted.

By now, little red flags were going up in O'Neill's mind. Whatever was in there must be pretty important and secret. Or at least, classified so only Sam knew. He was pretty sure it wasn't a work file, especially if there were short cut links in every folder.

Jack decided he'd taken a long enough break. He opened up the mission report to 'P3X-596.' And read through it. It explained nothing more than the necessary details in a report. Outlining it had been a reconnaissance type mission, scouting for what had been a reportedly inhabitant free planet. How they'd found this device sitting on the edge of a rocky outcrop of rock. There had been several leads of Ancient technology, and it was considered a good place for a Gamma site.

However, it was when Carter had written that the device had been very intriguing and she would be carrying out further tests, that Jack's instincts had perked. There was a link that she provided for the file. Jack excitedly went to find it, and open it up. Inside were blueprints she had deciphered from the device and schematics for the alien device itself, as well as a possible a counteracting device.

It seemed that Sam had known there was an infector agent carried by the worm within the device to protect the contents. She believes that it was an Ancient device, which was the literally, the key to another weapon capable of defeating the Goa'uld. She'd gone on to explain exactly how the device had worked, its capabilities, its make up…so on. But then she'd gone on about the counteracting device, and Jack felt a new surge of hope.

He looked at what was on the page, some words like 'sub-space', 'energy', and module' he'd heard of and understood to some degree. But there were words completely beyond his comprehension like 'intermolecular Euclid theorem' or 'Transference of kinetic corruption'.

But he'd found the key, and now that Jack knew that there was a way to save his 2IC, fire and determination had returned to his eyes. He wasn't going to give up. He hastily looked around for a book, and started looking up words. He'd been working for 3 hours when he'd come across a particularly frustrating term.

"Intermolecular Euclid theorem is the occlusal recta- wait no, rectifier based rebound roent- uh—rottening—um—recom—recombiantou…" Jack said trying to read out loud.

"Oh for Crying out Loud! Could you explain something in plain ENGLISH! " He yelled as he threw the book on the ground as hard as he could at the floor. His patience was wearing thin. His 2IC and genius was unconscious and he hadn't had a coffee in at least 4 hours let alone a decent pee for a while, and nothing was going his way. You could say that the stress was getting to him.

"You're supposed to be a DICTIONARY! Dictionaries EXPLAIN things, not complicate them! If Sam dies because I can't decipher this I'm gunna sue your son-of –a-bitch ompany! THIS IS CARTER LANGUAGE!"

Nearby airmen must have heard the racket, and because one knocked the door and received a loud "ENTER!"

He bravely asked a rather pissed off Colonel Jack O'Neill, "Everything ok, sir?"

"No, it's not, Airman. Give me your sidearm please."

The airman looked at him dubiously, pondering the safety of the action. "Oh, for the love of everything Asguard, I'm not going to shoot my self. Carter's life is at risk here!"

Reluctantly, the SF handed over his Beretta. Not only did he have a great deal of respect for all of SG1 but he did sort of have a crush on Major Carter. He watched as the said major's CO clicked off the safety and pulled the trigger back a few times. Each time emitting a loud, sharp bang, which then resounded off the thick concrete walls?.

When everything was cleared, and all 15 pullets had been spent, the once in perfect condition 'Dictionary of Astrophysics' was now riddled in 14 bullet holes, the 15th was stuck in the CCTV camera. "Thank you Airman. I'll be sure to tell Hammond that you contributed to saving Major Carter. Dismissed."

"Thank you, sir." Was all the shocked SF could say. He was more concerned about how he was supposed to explain an empty clip! He exited the room and headed for the armoury.

Suddenly the phone on the wall rang. "Jack, what's going on?" Hammond barked into the phone. He was seriously concerned for the mental health of his 2IC.

"Well, I was just trying to save Major Carter, sir. I'm sorry. I have to go. Toddles, sir." And he hung up the phone.

Jack scratched his head, sliding down the wall he'd been leaning against to sit on the cold concrete with his forearms on his knees. He was going to get reprimanded for that comment, but he didn't really care right then, he had bigger fish to fry. Toodles…what kinda of word was that?

While his little shoot-up had relieved a whole lot of tension, it hadn't helped ease his emotions much. He didn't want to deal with losing his 2IC, and he didn't want to lose his soul mate. He leaned his elbows on the workbench and looked vacantly ahead. He remembered all the times when Sam had risked her life on a limb to save him, and he'd done the same.

Everything that they'd been through together, as a team had meant it shaped them into who they were today. By themselves, they had their failures, but together, in a united front, they were unbeatable. SG1 was the only team in the Stargate Program, which had been together from the start and were still going strong. They'd lost members temporarily, but they came back.

But that wasn't all. Jack could truthfully say that these nine years had been the hardest of his life. With loosing Daniel, Kawalski in their pursuit from a Threat Free Planet, he had turned to his team for stability. But it was also one of the happiest times of his life. Getting to work with a team of talented people side by side fighting snakeheads. And he remembered at first how he'd taken to a dislike to Captain Carter, but now, he seemed at a loss without her. Gradually, he'd gotten to trust his team with his life and so much more, not to mention falling in love with a certain Airforce scientist.

Jack couldn't pinpoint exactly when it had happened. He wished he could say that it had been love at first sight, but that wasn't what had happened. He had been the exact arrogant, pompous ass jerk that Carter worked so hard to prove herself to. But somewhere along the way, he knew he'd fallen for her hard. Whether it had been their refusal to leave the other in a situation where not only the other person's life was at stake, but theirs too, he didn't know.

At first, he tried to reason with his unprofessional thoughts for his friend and 2IC, but it wasn't working anymore. He couldn't keep convincing himself that trees were red and the Earth was flat. Because trees were green and the Earth was round and Jack O'Neill was in love with Samantha Carter.

The experiences they'd all been through together bonded them more than blood could bond ever bond a family. Regardless of biological standpoint, his family was the SGC, be it from Hammond to Siler. Maybe not Felger, he was like the long-lost cousin twice removed. And if he didn't find a way to save Samantha Carter soon, then it'd be like loosing Charlie all over again, only worse.

Their years together had taught them to use each other's strengths and look after their weaknesses. Jack's weakness wasn't as apparent to the casual onlooker as it _seemed _to be. Some people said he was too objective, too cold and that he didn't care, and they said that THAT was his weakness. Hah!

Jack's weakness wasn't that he didn't care enough. His weakness was that he cared too much. A man who had lost all he had, a son, a family, countless friends and colleagues, one would expect him to naturally stop caring at all. To present himself with the utmost professionalism, and honour. But how many countless times had he sacrificed himself for his team. For Samantha.

And yet he asked for nothing in return. Not even for the knowledge that they would instantly sacrifice the same things for him (although he knew it deep down somewhere). For saving the world, you _think_ you'd get a little more than an military salary.

He would put everything on the line for them, because they were all he had left. At this point, he had nothing to loose but them. Of course, in contrast, they were what kept him going, what prevented him from giving up, so that also made it his strength.

Of course it was a bit different with his 2IC. He obviously didn't have the feelings for Teal'c as he did for Sam. While he was almost always sarcastic and snarky with his _other_ family members, to hide his feelings, he softened up a great deal when it was Sam in question.

He'd let her get away with a whole lot more than he let even Daniel, hell, a whole lot more than he was supposed to as a CO. But again, he would sacrifice himself for her, as he had on numerous occasions, the Zar'tecs, the Armband incident…Only for her, Jack would sacrifice his own emotions and happiness, for her to be happy. That's what had made him not interfere with Pete the first time around.

But he couldn't do that a second time, now that the younger man had proposed. Samantha Carter was on the brink of death, and it was a very real possibility that she would never return again. And if she did return, Jack didn't want to see her with another man. Sure, it wasn't like it was the end of the world (well, it would have been the end of _his _world, if that makes sense), and they would see each other. But they would loose the bond that they both cherished so much. She would have her own life, and Pete would priority before him.

The klaxons sounded, pulling Jack from his mind-boggled state. "Diplomatic team and SG9 to the Control room." The message repeated again as Jack got up and stretched. He glanced at his watch, five hours of prohibitions from the infirmary ended in a little while. He figured he could do with a break and spend some quality time with Carter. He grabbed his discarded jacket and was out the door, whistling an off-key tune.

0o0o0o0o

An unobserved mysterious figure watched around the corner as the one named Jack O'Neill left. He waited for half a minute before slowly sliding out from the concrete wall he'd been using as a shield. He looked cautiously looked up at down the corridor, he faked a smile at a passing by airmen, as he deliberately walked past his destination.

Smiling was a rare occurrence for this man, these days. More often than not, he _had_ no reasons to smile. Not for what he did or who he was, his past or what he saw. However, this man had observed the SGC time and time before, and knew it better than most people should, and knew how quickly scuttle butt could get around.

That was why he was so eager to stay in the shadows about this matter. Even with Major Carter out of action, it would only be so long, before Colonel O'Neill figured it out. Seeing no one in the hallway in front of him, he turned around to walk back to Major Carter's lab. He slipped in quietly and undetected past the biometric lock, easily and stealthily dealt with.

Once inside, he reached into his inner garment pocket and withdrew a small, perfect cube made out of what appeared to be flawless crystal. An explosive device, well sort of.

He hastily, but carefully put the device on top of the cold, shiny bench. He wasn't concerned about being detected, no one would even suspect him, but the sooner he was done with the business, the better.

Quickly, he activated the device by applying pressure to all-sides, except the surface upon which it rested, and watched as a strange glow took over it. Moments later, the glow was gone and the device was slid next to the laptop.

His job here was done, and it was time for him to leave. He turned to leave, and with one final glance at the innocent-looking device on the bench.

It was time for him to return to his people, in time, he was sure that he would hear of the effects of the device anyway. Nothing ever stayed quiet for long at Stargate Command…nothing except for the Stargate itself.

But at least now his people had a chance to win over their every present demons. By the time they realised what it was, it could be too late, and the entire dynamics of Stargate Command could changed forever.

Maybe for better, maybe for worse. But it was too late now, the trap was set and he was only following orders but; Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill, now warriors of the Tau'ri should have pulled out eight years ago.

o0o0o0o0

How'd you like that? It was annoying of me to leave it there, I know. I'd suggest you bring a seatbelt and a cushion, you might be surprised at who it is, then again maybe not.

Please review…I love all of you who have so far, I really appreciate your comments!

This is Black Storm….out.

p.s It'd be really great if you also told me WHO you think the 'mysterious figure with the explosive device',is in your reviews, I'd like to see which is the most popular _suspect_. I'll put the results up in the next chapter.


	5. Where Art Thou?

Chapter 5 of Theoretical Astromedicinal Biology

Author's Note: Ok, I'll keep this short…because I'm sure that most of you are ready to kill me. I'm really, really, really, really sorry for taking so long! But I'm no computer genius, and my computer crashed, and the rest is really quite self-explanatory.

Anyway, it's here now. I went over the previous chapters; they seemed a bit cheesy, (did anyone else thing so too?) so I hope this is less sappy! Big thanks to Bekki.

Enjoy!

OoOoOoO

Jack cautiously turned the hallway to the infirmary. He peeked left, then right. It looked clear, so he stealthily strode forward. He crept through the shadows of the halls, with deliberate and barely audible footfalls. The dim lights making the walls of the corridors harsher than in their reality, making him feel scrutinised as he navigated toward his destination.

He paused outside Carter's door, to check to see if any stray nurse was inside checking her vitals. Seeing no one he pushed the door open, and stepped into the stark white room, his eyes adjusting to the sudden change in colour.

His years of honed senses soon recognised that the room was not how it should be. When they failed to register monotonous beep, and the specific dire atmosphere seemed to be absent, his training took over. He scanned his eyes over the room.

Jack looked at the monitors. They were all a black- no signs of life. The bed sheets seemed undisturbed and too perfect to be harbouring a body, even one as lithe as Samantha's, beneath it. Jack felt a stab in his gut, and a feeling of dread flood through him as he ran forward to where Carter's body should have been. There was no one there.

The vacant sheets registered in his brain instantly.

"No… they would have told me…"

OoOoO

Yeah, I didn't have time for a lot, I only just managed to write and upload this during my lunch hour, but I figured I owed you guys for waiting so patiently. My two-week holidays are in about 3 days, so you can expect an update from me then, if not this fic, then definitely one of my other ones.

I went over the previous chapters; they seemed a bit cheesy, (did anyone else thing so too?) I'm trying to make minor corrections to make it seem a little more in sync with the show.

Here are the results of who the 'Mysterious Figure' was (via email and reviews) you're lucky I still have these and they were on paper! (Indelible ink…as Jack says):

Jacob: 3

No Idea: 2

Pete: 1

Siler: 1

Davis: 1

Evil earth civilians (NID, Kinsey etc): 2

Alien (Goa'uld, Ancient, Tok'ra, Asgard etc.): 3

Interesting, don't ya think?


	6. Cheyenne Volcano

Chapter 6

A/N: Well, here it is…. as promised. I'm telling you, this fic is getting harder and harder to write. I get something down on paper, but when I come to typing it up and reading it through, it just seems too cheesy, and by that time, I'm too tired to change it. Sigh.

Anyway…. big thanks to IloveSG and Waddles52 for discussing the evils of season 9 with me. Also to Beth (you're a real pain in the ass when you want something updated, ya know? LOL). Bekki (for discussing though _hilarious_ typos…god, they were embarrassing!). Amy, Cathain Nottingham and Su Frend for keeping me motivated.

And now…onto the fic…

XxXxXxXxXx

Previously on Stargate SG1….

Jack looked at the monitors. They were all a black- no signs of life. The bed sheets seemed undisturbed and too perfect to be harbouring a body, even one as lithe as Samantha's, beneath it. Jack felt a stab in his gut, and a feeling of dread flood through him as he ran forward to where Carter's body should have been. There was no one there.

The vacant sheets registered in his brain instantly.

"No… they would have told me…"

XxXxXxXxX

**Fanfiction Note:** Just a quick note. The words in this chapter all imply more than they seem to. You need to try see it from all POV's for it to work as well as try to dissect things or looking at the bigger picture. If they seem confusing to you, it might be either you didn't read this note, and follow my instructions, or that you haven't visualised or thought about it as much as you need to.)

I tried to make everything a little bit more realistic by adding little actions that the characters always do on the show. I.e. Daniel's cute brow furrowing…. Whether it worked, that's for you to decide.

(Insert Teal'c voice) …And now…

Jack stormed down the halls of the infirmary, bulldozing anyone or anything what dared cross his path. Nurses scurried out of the way; patients found an interesting patch of concrete to look at, anywhere but in the direction of the base's 2IC.

Whoever had done whatever to upset the resident base volcano could have been one of only two things. Either incredibly brave and under direct orders, or immensely stupid with a dead wish.

Siler sat on the bed with his beloved, ever present and electricity conducting wrench in hand. He, along with the rest of the infirmary room watched as O'Neill's form flew by, heading to the end of the corridor.

It wasn't until after the Colonel had left skid-marks on the concrete and had swung around the corner, did any activity resume at all. The noise level steadily rose, buzzing with speculation as to what had just happened.

All they knew was that they pitied the poor soul O'Neill was after. God be with them whoever it was.

No one had a clue 'who' had done 'what' to piss the raging Colonel off, but they all knew without a doubt _'why'_. Other than that, they only knew he was reaching critical breaking point.

This was extremely rare behaviour from the usually rash but controlled O'Neill. Normally, if he were upset or annoyed at someone, he'd either just blow him or her up or tell them to go jump in front of a 'kawoosh'.

No, this was different, and the reason clearly lay with one Samantha Carter. Every time something was afoot between them, O'Neill would react in an attempt to conceal his emotions. He could become extremely unpredictable and dangerous to be around. His sarcasm would go through the roof and he'd become extremely but not obviously vulnerable to further personal blows.

Before anyone could actually negotiate a bet, their answer came in the form of thundering bellow that echoed clearly throughout the halls and corridors of the level. Siler was sure that the Asgard had even heard it.

It seemed that Colonel O'Neill had come to stop in front of the base CMO's door, and was yelling at it, or rather, screaming at it's occupants, "**Janet Fraiser! Daniel Jackson! Teal'c! Jacob Carter! ** Would ANY of you **care** to explain how the hell Carter can **die, **again, and **I was NOT informed **!"

Suddenly the temperature and noise level decrease significantly, as the door opened, and no one on the level dared make a sound. Jack must have noticed, as he made a visible effort to calm himself down before glaring down his so called '_friends'._

"Well?" he demanded, harshly.

"Look, Jack. You're making a big deal out of nothing. Calm down." Jacob said, getting out of his seat to drag the man in. They'd negotiated his way out of capture, but for the life of him, Jacob Carter nor his symbiote could think of way to diffuse the current situation. He'd never seen his friend so out of control.

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down?" Jack spat, his anger rising again, " Carter just _died. **Again!**_"

"Samantha Carter is indeed alive, O'Neill." Teal'c spoke in that eerily calm manner, although Jack could clearly see the throbbing vein on his friend's bald head right next to the currently dormant eyebrow.

"You said that last time!"

"And was I not correct?"

Jack looked a bit befuddled for a moment, his mind still trying to figure out what Teal'c was saying to him. Everyone else was too preoccupied to notice that Daniel was about to explode…literally. First he turned a bit pink, then red, then blue, and then he tried to breathe again and returned to pink. That was when he finally unloaded his thoughts, "Jesus Jack! How could you?"

Daniel's words rang clearly through the room. They all looked him, except for Jack who was staring at one of Janet's diplomas. They all knew that Daniel understood that _'why Jack could'_, that was easy. Sam.

But yet he refused to even acknowledge '_how Jack could' _until now. Daniel looked at his friend through sad eyes. He could see why his was reacting like this. But Daniel was hurting too; Sam was the sister he'd never had. What they were going through hurt them all, not just Jack and he wanted answers. And he was going to get them, Dammit!

He got up, closed the blinds and turned around to face Jack who was just lowering himself into the previously vacated chair.

"How could you think we wouldn't tell you?" Daniel accused, "After all we've been through. After, after these seven years, doesn't it mean _anything_ to you? Even if we were ordered not to tell, we would have anyway. All of us would. We're a _FAMILY!_"

Fraiser, Teal'c and Jacob could only look on. They would have made a move to stop Daniel, but the man had a point, and they were all tired. Regardless of the way he was breaking this 'newsflash' to Jack, it was true.

All of them saw the truth in the young linguist's carefully selected words, and they had to agree. This had been draining for all of them. All of them privately wanted the others to see their pain too, so that just maybe the burden could be shared. The wanted the attention, even if it were just for that tiniest ounce of selfishness that was human nature.

It hurt all of them. They were all trained to take physical action to problems in the field. Even Daniel, who had only gleaned what military views he'd had through his interactions with said military, was frustrated at what little they could do. And even now, with all their journeys and discoveries of new worlds and technologies, they were helpless to do anything.

Apparently, even if a Sarcophagus had been available, it would kill her. The Asgard also did not understand the complexity of the strain of toxin, which was rarity in itself. The Tok'ra had offered to try using a Goa'uld healing device, but Janet warned that the introduction of any new technologies would make the current situation worse.

This time, they really were helpless. It wasn't like that time Sam had been taken over by that Computer 'Entity'. This time they couldn't even negotiate with anything.

"We've been a family when we all had none." Daniel said bitterly, suddenly feeling very weary, "But I guess you didn't learn anything?"

Evidently, the last comment hit home as they saw Jack stiffen up. Outsiders often said he put his country, or now, his _planet_ first, but this was not true. If there was one thing that Jack valued above all else, it was his family.

Still, Daniel had no move to shut up or apologise, although it was clear he regretted what he said, "I just… I just want to know, _why_ you didn't trust us to tell you, Jack?"

Silence once again settled upon the group. But this time, it seemed a lot calmer. Perhaps it was because things had been said, words exchanged. There wasn't anything crackling in the air anymore.

Jack looked up wearily. He looked at them all. Really looked. He saw how upset Daniel really was, just as much as himself. He cursed himself for not being able to see that before. As Daniel's eyes reluctantly met his, he thought he could see what was the beginning of tears or frustrations glaze his best friend's eyes. Eyes that were ringed by circles that just didn't belong.

He moved onto Janet who didn't look like she was fairing much better, in fact, she looked worse. Jack supposed that this was natural, she and Sam had been extremely close, but that didn't make it any easier or an excuse for not seeing it earlier. She had the right to be more upset.

Instead, the doctor had neglected her rights as a friend to Sam, and been the professional she would have been with anyone else. She had been a friend and taken care of Jack when she should have been caring for herself. Despite his frequent loud, bad-mouthing of the petite Doctor, he didn't trust anyone else to stick needles in his ass all day, and laugh at his discomfort, more than he did Janet.

Teal'c was leaning against a wall, almost slouching, which was unusual for the man. Normally he was either standing straight as a board, or flat on his back. Those were his two stances. Jack had never know anyone who boar themselves with such dignity or purpose, but it seemed that Teal'c stoic frame was sagging under the dark demise of his friend.

The Jaffa looked like he'd tried to Kel'nor'reem, but hadn't succeeded. While it was no longer life threatening whether he did or not, the fact that his friend had not reached it, concerned Jack.

Then his eyes came to Jacob, who looked years beyond what he really was. The poor man was taking his daughter's condition very seriously indeed. While Jacob was a military man and he's seen and experienced difficult situations, Jack was sure the man had never ever felt as helpless than he did about now. Perhaps, not even when his wife was killed in a car accident.

Jack was sure that Selmak would have helped Jacob a bit, but he had a feeling that the _snake_ was pretty frustrated too. As Martouf had once told Sam, who had later told Jack. _When I grieve, my symbiote also grieves. It is a truly symbiotic relation. _And although he would never have otherwise admitted it, Selmak was the only one he would have trusted out of the Tok'ra.

"You're right Daniel." Jack finally spoke.

"Jack…"

"No. I'm sorry." Jack said firmly, but in a strange tone, completely devoid of any combative or insincerity, "We're a family, and we've stuck by each other before. I shouldn't have even thought that at all. I'm sorry guys."

"And" he sighed, "I'm sorry for not realising you guys were upset as well. I was too busy…."

"Wallowing?" Daniel offered, the beginnings of a smile starting to form.

"I do not _wallow_!" Jack said hotly, his voice rising. Instantly the tension was lifted, and rising to stand, he continued sincerely, "Anyway, as I was saying, I'm sorry I was too busy thinking of other things than to ask how you guys were."

Teal'c was the first to respond as he spoke for all of them, "You are forgiven, O'Neill."

Daniel got caught up in the whole situation and said impishly, "Group hug!" He and Janet jumped on Jack.

Jacob and Teal'c wisely stood back as they watched Jack get asphyxiated, but laughed. Both were only too happy everything was fine, other than Sam.

Jack squirmed under the grasp of his friends, "Doc, Danny, I love you guys. Really I do. But I'd really, really like to breath now…Ow! Daniel get your fingers the hell out of my ear!"

Daniel quickly removed the aforementioned appendages out of Jack's ear and untangled himself. He grinned sheepishly "Sorry, got a little carried away."

"You think?" The grin slowly faded, "So, um. Where's Sam?"

"She's was moved. This way." Janet said as she led the way through the hallways. The five of them all glared at anyone who looked more than a little curious. Luckily, base personnel got the message, not that anyone wanted to get in the bad books of any of the group.

Teal'c and Jacob were both aliens with considerable experience and weapons, that was enough said. Jack was Special Ops, and on Earth that's something. Daniel Jackson was known to be a little trigger happy around things he was vexed, and Janet Fraiser was well armed with a large armoury of sizable needles and sharp scalpels. No, it was probably better to find out later than never.

As they neared their destination, Jack must have sensed which room she was in because his face grew grim. They watched as they hesitated when they stopped in front of a door.

He peeked in, scared that Carter might not be there, and so he received a not so gentle shove from Daniel which almost sent him to the floor. While regaining his balance, he felt relief course through his body like hot water would on a cold day. Then it faded, to be replaced with numbness of said water being tuned off, as he took in all the equipment she was still wired to.

"How's she doing?"

"Not good." Janet reported quietly, "Her condition is not improving. Her temperature is going fluctuating. Her organs are starting to deteriorate, and we still don't know exactly what is in the toxin."

"How long does she have?"

"I can't say for sure, sir. But every four hours she stays the same, her chances of ever regaining consciousness fall half a percent. We're already on borrowed time here. I don't know how or why, but Joliniar's protein marker which we always thought was just a dormant marking is screening and neutralizing some of it, but it also causes a build up which isn't good."

Jack nodded mutely, and reached for Sam's limp hand. He had no secrets from the people in this room, they all knew, they were all family, and no one was going to report him, "I don't care. I'm going to get you back Carter."

He turned and disappeared through the door, and they all assumed he went to Sam's lab.

"Has he slept at all?" Dr. Fraiser asked as they all either pulled chairs around or stood around Sam's bed.

"I do not believe so, Dr. Fraiser. O'Neill is most anxious and intent on finding a means to save Major Carter." Teal'c said, studying the monitors that Sam was hooked to.

"I'm worried about him."

"You're referring to the aftershock?" Jacob asked the doctor.

"Yes. I guess even if it weren't in his file, you of all people would have expected that he's been through it before." Janet replied seriously.

"Excuse me for interrupting but what's this 'aftershock'?" Daniel asked, feeling a little in the dark.

"Look at it this way. We all know how hard Sam worked to get Jack back from Edora. And then we all saw how hard she crashed after that, although she tried to hide it."

"And you think O'Neill is also suffering the same conditions?" Teal'c said with what could only be described as a questioning expression.

"He probably will." Janet nodded.

"How?" Daniel asked, wrinkling his forehead a little bit.

The doctor began to explain, "Jack has come out of the first stage alarm reaction. Shock. That's followed almost immediately by countershock, which is a quick adrenocortical hormone."

Daniel looked confused, as did Jacob, so Teal'c explained. "They are Steroid hormones. O'Neill will be most, as you say, 'pumped'."

"But that's good isn't it? At least he's not crashing yet, and he's helping to look for a solution."

"Not really. After countershock, a resistance phase settles in, and the Colonel will try to recuperate emotionally, which we've already seen several times. He's going to want to vent and explode."

Jacob clarified as a mental image dawned on him, "Which means that if Jack's never been diplomatic or predictable in the past, then he's going to be an unguided missile soon."

"Let me guess, there's more?" Daniel asked, hesitantly. He didn't really want to know anymore, but he wanted to know what to do, in the case that Jack actually _did_ explode.

"From personal experience, it gets worse." Jacob told him, "If Sam dies, then Jack is going to feel very guilty and _very_ responsible, whether it's his fault or not. Right now, he's not sleeping, he's not eating, and he's living off coffee. It's impossible to maintain these countershock and resistance levels for long."

"What's wrong with living off coffee?" Daniel looked offended, then, at the strange looks from his outburst, he cleared his throat to change the subject. "So how long is 'long'?"

"For Colonel O'Neill. Six days, but only because he's been through it before and his physiology. Then he'll probably be so exhausted he'll have a mental and physical breakdown. A big one."

"Well, what can we do?"

"Get some food and fluid into him, and get him to sleep. And make him take these." She with drew something from her pockets and handed them to Teal'c.

"Give him two. It's a new drug we've been working on for especially tough missions. It's a little bit like a sedative, but he'll still be able to dream, which is a downside in this case. It seems to have side affects a bit like Tok'ra memory recall device, except on a much deeper level. Early studies indicate it might be able to recover erased memories. It also has a time-release pokénaq formula in it, which will hopefully sustain him for longer than normal once he regains consciousness."

Teal'c bowed and started for the door, and Jacob followed suit. Daniel rose to leave, but before he reached the door, he turned to Fraiser, "Why don't you go take a few minutes off or something. You've been up as long as Jack. Probably longer."

"If I sleep, I guarantee something is going to happen. It always does."

XxXxXxXxX

Ah the fun of it all! Thanks heaps to Susie for her wonderful beta-ing! I had SO much fun writing this chappie… probably why it took so long, other than the obvious. (I was referring to my laziness)

Oh by the way. I'm expecting extra reviews this time, cause this is extra long and I pulled like a week of all-nighters! The things I do for you guys! And _please_ don't flame me for writing it slightly OC and 'hard to understand'…it's supposed to be like that.

NB: We've never had an episode where we've actually seen enough to see the personal conflicts between the team mates. I think it was about time we got to see the rest of the _families' _point of view, even if it was a bit over the top! So that's why Daniel blew up. He has feelings too. Please don't flame me for that either.


	7. Vital Conclusion of Solitude

S Chapter: 7

Authors Note: Some of you might recognise this chapter as some of it has been up before. From the lack of reviews and response to chapter 6, I'm thinking that most of you don't have time to read large chunks of the story; therefore they'll now be posted in shorter chunks (although not necessarily more frequently…sorry!)

If anyone wants to me to do otherwise, please let me know at do you two mind if I find Jack?" Jacob asked as they walked the way to Sam's lab. "I think Jack and I need to have a serious discussion."

Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other; did they dare leave their friend with the father of the woman whom he was infatuated with? Then Daniel shrugged, and Teal'c handed over the medication, bowed and left quietly with Daniel. The alien Jaffa barely restrained the urge to roll his eyes as Daniel immediately started chattering his ear off.

Jacob shook his head at them as he watched them walk away, _these _were then men he entrusted with his ass and wellbeing on joint missions, but they didn't act like it! He turned to head toward his daughter's lab where he just _knew_ Jack would be. The man was so thought of what he might say or do that he rounded the corner and walked straight into Jack.

_Funny, we're in the Science Tech wing, but we're nowhere near the Astrophysics labs._ Jacob mused.

"_I would concur." _ He heard Selmak agree. He was about to say something to Selmak when he felt his body contact with something solid and braced himself against the wall for a fall. Jacob looked up to realise that that _something_ was Jack O'Neill.

"Jacob. I'm sorry." The younger man said helping him regain his balance.

"It's okay," Jacob couldn't keep resist temptation and voiced his and Selmak's curiosity, "What are you doing here?"

Jack looked at him oddly, then spoke slowly, as if talk to a slow child, "I work here, Jacob," a small smile tugged at his lips, "Why, what are _you_ doing here?"

Jacob rolled his eyes, ignoring the question, "Yes, but, what are you doing _here_."

Seeing that Jack wasn't following him, he emphasised. "Isn't this strictly _nerd_ territory?"

Dr. Lee who was just passing by with Airman Latchman heard this and glared at Jacob who smiled serenely back. Jack could barely control the little tug at the corner of his mouth. Jacob Carter was as bad as his daughter, sometimes. It was one of the reasons he liked them so much. Carter more than Jacob of course. A whole lot more….

"Well? Isn't it?" he prompted when Jack didn't answer.

"Well, yeah. But I was just here asking SG-6 what they thought of that worm…thingie. Gees. I work here fer' crying' out loud. Can't I do that anymore?" Jack looked pissed, and Jacob would have apologised had he not been more interested on what his friend might have found.

"And?"

"And you know that Sergent Wilson has a crush on your daughter?" Jack said in one of his strange epiphanies, after simmering down a bit.

"Not for long he doesn't." Jacob growled, "So? What did you find?"

"Well, I don't think the solution is in the computer anymore." Jack said as they started walking again.

"Really? Why?"

"Well the way Wilson explained it was the worm came in the spud which came in 'something' else also. And apparently that 'something' else had some obscure Ancient Scribble on it."

"So we decipher the scribble and save Sam?" Jacob grinned, then he saw Jack's half- excited,

half-annoyed expression, "What's the catch?"

"We don't know where Sam put it."

"Damn, it's always something like that." Jacob muttered, "So we find the thing, decipher the squiggles and _then_ save Sam?"

"Right." Jack confirmed as they stepped into Sam's lab.

"That's great. Now, you are going to get some rest."

"But! Whah? I just..."

"You've been hard at it for almost two days, no sleep, barely anything to eat." Jacob reasoned, "The human body was not supposed to be put through this?"

"You sound like the Doc." Jack insulted, as he realised that Jacob would literally drag his sorry ass to his quarters and lock him in if need be. He diverted his attention to a penlight sitting on top of a pile of books. He picked it up, tried to twirl it, only to drop it on the bench top with a metallic clatter and shatter of the globe. "Damn. Carter's gonna kill me. She loved that thing."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well…"

"And I suppose you having a snake inside you just makes it all just makes it all better for you, huh Jake?" Then continued as an afterthought, "No offence, Selmak."

"None taken." Came the transition to the distorted voice, before Jacob's voice returned. "Now Jack…"

"But _DAD!_" Jack whined, catching odd looks from personnel once again. "What if I don't wanna go to sleep?"

"Don't make Selmak come out and make you, Jack." The Tok'ra-Earth ambassador threatened, his eyes just daring the younger man to challenge him. Inwardly, Selmak and Jacob were a little amused, was it just him (sorry, _them_) or was this a little bit likes something that might happen between a weary father and his stubborn son?

Frankly, he wasn't really surprised. He thought of Jack as son, and held him in high regard. In the world of Jacob Carter, he had many enemies, and few friends, and Jack O'Neill was one man he was willing to allow to entrust his six.

"You wouldn't!" Jack challenged back.

"Wouldn't I?" Jack knew that Selmak and Jacob both _would_, even just for the fun of it.

"Bad example." Jack swatted with his hand. "But…"

"_Colonel O'Neill."_ The distorted voice of Selmak spoke, and Jack yelped. Jacob/Selmak strode forward.

"Selmak! Don't do that!" He saw what must have been a hint of amusement on Jacob's face, which must have been from Selmak. "Jake…do something!"

"Look, I'll strike a deal with you." Jacob proposed, as he regained control. "I'll let you take Sam's laptop. But you have to take these and come get some food with me." He held up the pills.

"What are they?" He took them. They were blue…and pill-like. Jack wondered for a split-second whether they were poisonous or contained cyanide or saxatoxin.

"They'll help you sleep better and when you wake up, it'll make you last longer." Jacob huffed, getting impatient, "And you can use Sam's laptop right up until you fall asleep. Fair?"

"Fine." Jack grumbled, although he knew that he could really do with some food and rest. Now that he thought about it…he could use with toilet break too. The events of the past two days were draining him and he needed to recharge, or rather…discharge.

"We'll come back for the stuff later." Jacob ordered and practically shoved Jack to the door, pushing Jack to the ground in the process. Jack frowned at him, but walked with the older man.

"So Jack, I heard you told ole' George to go away by telling him to 'toodles'?"

"Well you know me, always polite to my superiors."

XxXxXXxXxXx

COMMISARY

XxXxXxXxXx

"Alright Jack, you got your vanilla cake," Jacob said again practically dragging the man to the door, "Now move it, soldier."

"Going already! " Jack grumbled, trying in vain to shake of Jacob's firm hand on his BDU's.

Jack was not a happy camper. He'd tried to negotiate with Jacob and Carter, but man and symbiote refused to budge. He'd bugged Janet when she'd come down for something to eat, only to find, it was her who had prescribed the drugs. Apparently, anyone who outranked him (officially or otherwise) on the base was all ordering him to rest.

"Fer crying out loud! I'm going!" He finally managed to shrug Jacob off but was still wearing a scowl.

They'd managed to reach an agreement of him staying in Sam's room, although Jacob wasn't happy about it. Jack argument had been that he would look for the device there, and if anyone was going to go rooting through her stuff, it should be him.

They both reached Sam's lab, Jacob purposefully strode to the other side of Sam's bench. He hastily grabbed the laptop on the bench and shoved it into the black carry case with enough force that Jack almost felt sorry for the thing. Jack calmly stood to the side, more than willing to procrastinate and waste time.

The Tok'ra conspicuously glanced to the side on the bench. The little cube was sitting there. For an observant man. He shook his head, for an observant man, Jack tended to crumble a bit around the edges when it came to Samantha Carter. But it was unlike him to overlook alien devices.

He picked the thing up gingerly, only touching the edges; he tossed the device at Jack, gruffly muttering, "Here take this. It'll keep you entertained."

Jacob led the way out, Jack soon following. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw Jack attempting to decipher the secrets of crystal cube. To be honest, he didn't really have much of an idea what it was either, although he had his own suspicions. He'd been left the cube along with specific instructions as to when to use it. That was it.

He slowed his pace, so he was next to the younger man. He looked at the crystal that lay flat on his companion's open palm. As Jack pressed his finger on one of the six faces, Jacob thought he saw a red laser sight shoot out and point to a wall, before it faded. Jacob had a good mind to yell 'Hit the Deck!' or 'Get Down!' if it hadn't been the fact that his daughter had been the person to leave this with him. She'd told him only to give this to Jack under hopeless circumstances.

Jack probably would have seen the red beam too, had Daniel and Teal'c who had come up from behind and flanked either side of him and distracted him. O'Neill closed his fingers around the object, forming a fist around it. The colonel looked up, hoping to talk to someone other than a seemingly mute Jacob. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We are here to escort you, O'Neill."

"Fine. I'm not talking you." Jack grumbled.

"Fine!" Daniel said.

"Fine!" Jack shot back.

"Fine!" Daniel half- yelled back. The two men glare at each other before a silence settles across the whole group again. When they all got to Carter's base quarters, they all filed in, standing around awkwardly until Jacob broke the silence.

"So? We all set?"

"No." Jack scowled at the crystal. "What about that thingo? Are you guys going to look for it?"

Jacob nodded. Teal'c and Daniel looked confused, but didn't say anything. They figured they'd get filled in sooner or later. "Yes. And if we find it, we'll begin the translations. Now take the pills and sleep. You can play with your cube till you fall asleep." He added as an afterthought.

With that, Jacob herded Daniel and Teal'c out, moving to close the door before one final warning, "Don't try to break out. I've got airman outside." Then as an after thought, he added amused at Jack's demise, "Need me to tuck you in, Jack?"

Jack chucked the cube at Jacob who grinned and pulled the door shut to use as a shield. A faint clicking and whirring noise could be heard. The cube started to glow the colours of the spectrum.

"Jacob! The cube's making noises!" Jack yelled, concerned for his safety. No one answered. "I'm serious! It's changing colours."

When 2 minutes past and no one came to open the door, Jack gave up and sat on the bed. He wasn't really that concerned; it was more a 'one-last hope to get our thing' thing. He thought that ought to be more worried about those pills. Besides there was no way Jacob would try kill him like _that_ anyway, was there? Jack realised he still had a problem though; the cube was still '_doing things_'.

Carelessly, he tossed it in the wastepaper basket. He reached over to where Jacob had left the laptop, and moved to unzip the bag. He booted it up, logged on, smiling faintly again at the password. He shut the lid and left it on standby mode, he'd take a look at it after he'd done all his pre-sleep things.

He tried valiantly to ignore the colours that were coming out of the wastebasket, and he hoped this was one of those lights that were on that planet…what was it. He mumbled vaguely, "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Colonel speaking. Welcome to P3X niner-eight-niner. Where it's a balmy, room temperature and smells like Carter."

However, it didn't seem to be working, so he got up and retrieved the offending object, before getting under the covers. Again, he sat it in his open hand, willing it to reveal its secrets to him. Suddenly a red beam shot out, and this time it stayed visible and swept an arc across the entire room.

When it seemed satisfied, it shrunk back inside. The rapid glowing slowed, and the colours seemed to all make an appearance for one last time. …. Green…blue…. violet…indigo…

Suddenly, out of the top shot what seemed to be a hologram projection. Jack assumed it was of Asgard or Goa'uld origin, until he saw the SGC symbol on it. It didn't seem to do much else, at least not for the moment, so he reached for the medication that Janet had prescribed. He looked around for a glass of water, something to wash the pill down.

He found half a bottle of flat diet soda under the bed and grimaced at the thought of it being _'diet'_, before checking the used by date. He chugged it down, washing down the pill, trying to ignore the disgusting taste. Unfortunately, he'd tasted much worse during his Special Ops days. Still, there was something about slightly warm, very flat, almost out of date diet soda that made even the strongest of men's stomach prickle in distaste.

The image on the hologram wavered for a moment, before it changed completely. And not for the first time that day, Jack wondered what the hell was going on. Needless to say, he was more than a little surprised at seeing his 2IC appear on the hologram and offered him two simple words and a smile

"Hello Jack."

XxXxXxXxXx

As I said, this is re-edited and reposted, but basically the normal thing. But now you know who left the cube and a possible way to save Sam. But exactly what does Sam have to say about herself? At the risk of sounding corny…. stay tuned for next weeks episode!

LOL…never mind. Anyway thanks heaps to Bekki for her advice!

Also, to all those looking forward to the latest updates of 'All or Nothing' or 'Wormhole Mistletoe'…there is a major delay. It seems that a Goa'uld has gotten into my computer and some of the files got wiped…that and I'm just pissed at my mum for frying the comp…but they'll be up soon! (I hope)

Please Review and lemme know what you think!


	8. Revelations Too Late

Title: Theoretical Astromedicinal Biology

Chapter: 8 Revalations Too Late

A/N: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I really didn't mean to take this long. But I had all this stuff going on last year (yes it's been that long since I uploaded, except it _WAS_ the end of last year. LOL), then I went to Hong Kong…so that kinda ruined any chance I had to write or upload…

But I'm back and at it, although I hate to be a spoil sport and have to tell you that I won't be able to update too much this year because I'm doing my School Certificate and sport stuff amongst other things…so things are gunna be pretty hectic nonetheless! FUN! (I'm being sarcastic)

However, I will do my best to post often…I can promise you that much!

HUGE thanks to Bekki! You probably wouldn't have this chapter if it weren't for her.

Now without further adieu….

…..

So far, we've seen Sam get bitten by something. And now Jack's going nuts trying to save her.

Last time, on Stargate SG1….

The image on the hologram wavered for a moment, before it changed completely, and not for the first time that day, Jack wondered what the hell was going on. Needless to say, he was more than a little surprised at seeing his 2IC appear on the hologram and offered him two simple words and a smile

"Hello Jack."

…..

"Carter?" he asked in surprise, then recovered, "Nice as it is to see you: What the hell are you doing on my bed?"

"This is a recorded message for Colonel Jack O'Neill of the United States Air Force…" she started. The hologram wavered as 'Carter' progressed to explain she was a hologram projection. She went on to explain how the device was created.

Jack just sat there. This wasn't Sam._ That_ much he got. Beyond that, he only got that the device was part Asgard. Maybe there was something implanted in her brain and this was really her. He couldn't figure out how, he just wanted to believe it. He briefly felt a pang to go hug an Asgard version Urgo. To reason, he told himself it was a Homer Simpsoninulator or something. Jack highly doubted this was the case, as he doubted Homer had anything to do with this.

"All right, Carter. You can shut it right there before I do anything insane like try to strangle a hologram, or whatever you are," he made choking motions with his hands, "Now, what are you doing here?" he asked sharply, waiting for his reply.

But she did not seem to hear his question. In fact, she took no notice, and did what she was so programmed to do.

"By now, you've probably been aware of a few other things as well. In the records, I have you listed as 'Next of Kin' and also 'Power of Attorney'. I'm telling you this in case my life is in the balance."

It was then that it hit Jack…this was not Sam. In fact, at this point, this was probably as close as he would ever be to her again. He pushed all the hoping out of his mind. Her words tore any shreds of hope from Jack's heart, and threw them away. They were cold, precise and professional, with not so much as a hint of the warmth she reserved for him.

This wasn't something implanted in her brain that she could communicate though; it was just a simple holographic recording. He realised, this was could be her last will and testimony. Her last goodbye. He sighed as his heart sank. She wasn't going to answer any of his questions.

"Colonel, I trust you to do what's best for me. If I've been taken as or by the Goa'uld and I'm being tortured for information, or if it's something that's simply out of your control and there is no way to retrieve me, I want you to kill me. I don't want you to delay. I know I won't want to go through the same suffering as Shar'rae or Skarra did."

She did not pause before she continued, leaving Jack no chance to brace himself. However, her hardened eyes were beginning to reveal the traces of emotions she'd been struggling to hide.

"I trust you to exercise proper judgement. I don't want to die, but I don't want stay trapped either. If there's a way out, then find it. But no extraordinary means. If I find out that you got yourself killed because you went after some god forsaken sarcophagus, then I'm going to find a way to go after you, so help me God..."

Jack was decidedly chagrined and tuned out for a moment. He was stuck between the proverbial rock and a hard place. After hearing Carter's wishes, he had really lost all sense of procession. On one hand, she didn't want to be trapped; a prisoner in her own mind, but Jack wanted so badly to have her back. He believed that there had to be a way to undo this. Call it a gut instinct, but they had never given him a reason not to go in accordance with it, and didn't want to start now.

"…No doubt, you or somebody has been through the files on my laptop already. In there are invisible files I believe will be of use in our fight against the Goa'uld and the Replicators. These projects have never been approved, but now I can't be court marshalled…."

The woman said all this with a great deal of tact, and frankly Jack couldn't find a fault in her actions. She continued to detail how files could be accessed and how they could be of help. Jack took this all in. His honed military mind gave him no choice but to focus on this newfound Intel, despite his foggy mind.

"…as for my diary, which I'm sure you're dying to get into and a suspicious file called 'Message', the password is moebius. The 'Message' files are what I've left behind for Janet, Cassie, Dad, Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond. Make sure they get them."

Feverishly, Jack grabbed a pen and paper from somewhere, quickly scribbling the aforementioned passwords and combinations, in fear of losing his chance. He paused as he experienced a wave of nausea, probably from the drugs. It was about time they would kick in. He'd just finished his mad pen scratch when she spoke again.

"I guess now, all that's left is for me to say goodbye. If I really do die, Jack, then you have to let me go, for the sake of everyone else around you…"

"NO! I WILL NOT SAY GOODBYE" Jack yelled over her voice. "I will NOT say it, Sam. And you know that, you KNOW it!"

But she did not heed his words. She simply continued with what she was destined to reveal. Jack was again struck with the finality of her message. He wanted so bad to see her in flesh, just once, in case it was his last time forever. He didn't want to hear the words of goodbye from a goddamn hologram!

The one thing that Jack had never been able to fully accept during his career was not being able to say a proper goodbye. The number of times he had properly said goodbye to someone close to him before they died could be counted on one hand. Occupational hazard. Heck, so could the number of times he'd been able to say goodbye to them in the flesh.

"… Look after Daniel; he's lost everyone that's ever been close to him, his parents, his wife and his own life on many occasions. He'll be susceptible to extremely dire things. And you know Dad, Selmak can only do so much." She kept talking, like she didn't know he was there. She seemed so real and so fake at the same time. He stumbled around a little, trying to get near her, before finding himself against a metal locker. He leaned hard against it before punching it hard as the anger and pain built up.

But her voice was neither so cold nor composed as it had been before. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes and threatened to fall. It occurred to Jack then and there, how difficult it must have been for her to have left this for him. To be able to fully acknowledge that she had very little control over the fate of her life and that she was fully prepared to die. He was aware of her strength of mind, but Jack also thought that it had never been as demonstrated as it had been just now. Aware of the disruptions she would cause to those who loved her, she had overcome her own terms with death, and tried to reassure those she would be leaving behind.

"I don't want you to wonder for the rest of your life the answer to that one question, that one little question about what officers of different ranks are not supposed to have. But I had it anyway. I love you, and I know you loved me too. Perhaps not in the way I would have liked, but you loved me all the same and that's enough for me."

Her revelations should probably have come as more of a shock to Jack. But they weren't. It was just a confirmation of what they'd always known, but powerless to act on. Powerless to act on without jeopardising the fate of the planet; something that neither person would allow. Their job was to protect. Luxuries and emotions came in second.

All the same. Jack wanted to be able to say the words to her. She was wrong. He did love her _that_ way._ The only thing more painful than losing something dear to you, is never having them to begin with. _He wanted her to know. He didn't want to be the only one to know. But she didn't allow him any more time to dwell.

The Samantha Carter before him diverted her vision; visibly gathering herself before saying what she knew would be the hardest word for her to say, and for him to hear. "Goodbye."

He turned from the locker to face the hologram, a rare, lone tear escaped his eye and fell unnoticed, the weight of the days events crashing upon him once again. He saw her hand raised as if to touch him, one last time, before she collapsed into nothing.

"No, Sam, don't go," he whispered as the light of the hologram extinguished itself, and the room was suddenly plunged into darkness as the lights had yet to be turned on.

The mood of the room exactly reflected that of its sole occupant. Shock. Dark. Confused.

With the discovery of such information, he was provided with several leads, but the confusion came in which one held the most hope and would be the one to pursue. The magnitude of the information itself was not nearly as large as its potential. The drugs were really taking effect now, as Jack mentally struggled to stay awake to continue to assess the information.

The light through the window of the door was starting to spin, and blackness started to creep at the edges of his vision. The wet weary eyes of the desperate man struggled to focus on the space he knew the object would be. His muscles burnt with the effort of fighting of imbalance as he fought to move forward. His fingers closed around the object; it was still warm, as he imagined the cheek of its creator would have been. His final task accomplished, Jack felt his muscles give way, and he slumped onto the recesses of the gritty concrete floor, his mind desperately clinging to her last words left to him.

"…._I love you…Goodbye."_

XxXxXxXxXx

Angsty wasn't it? Hope you guys liked that! I promise next chapter will be longer, if not juicier! Tell me how you think I did! kiki

"_The only thing more painful than losing something dear to you is never having them to begin with." q_uote from your's truly. Unfortunate and sad as it may be, its also the harsh truth of reality.


	9. I Love You Too

Title: Theoretical Astromedicinal Biology

Chapter: 9

Authors: Kiki

A/N: Glad you guys liked the last chapter. This one is short, but it kinda HAS to end here, or it wrecks it. Don't worry, next chapter has already been written. Many thanks to Bekki and her wonderful beta work, and to little Boo for his wonderful inspiration.

XxXxXxX

Previously, on Stargate SG-1…

The light through the window of the door was starting to spin, and blackness started to creep at the edges of his vision. The wet weary eyes of the desperate man struggled to focus on the space he knew the object would be. His muscles burnt with the effort of fighting of imbalance as he fought to move forward. His fingers closed around the object; it was still warm, as he imagined the cheek of its creator would have been. His final task accomplished, Jack felt his muscles give way, and he slumped onto the recesses of the gritty concrete floor, his mind desperately clinging to her last words left to him.

"…._I love you…Goodbye."_

XxXxXxXx

He fought the blackness he was under. It was much like what one would experience when caught in the minds recess, while trying frantically to escape. Only it was much stronger. He could sense the presence of someone in his vicinity, but he couldn't bring himself to find out who it was. But Jack could almost feel them willing him back for some reason.

The blackness was fading now, first into a dark, morbid grey. He strained to have something else to look at. He could feel his chest constrict as he struggled to free himself from his own mind. Not an easy feat when ones mind and will were still connected. It felt like the gravitational pull of an impending black hole, not that he should have lived to be able to identify the effects of such a feeling.

Something flashed in his mind, and suddenly he felt another presence. He could vaguely hear someone moving to check on him, but he ignored it. Then something flashed again, and this time, he was able to recognise it. It'd been so long since he'd been without it, that it was branded to him like hot iron to flesh. But the image was gone as fast as it had come.

He could hear his name being urged now. This time, a different image lingered; Sam and Charlie, falling….His body jerked violently in response, and his vision was swarmed with blinding fluorescent lights and highlighted cement ceilings.

Lying still, trying to regather his disorientated thoughts, Jack turned his head to hear his comrade's calm baritone voice, "O'Neill. It is good to have you back."

Teal'c was briefly acknowledged with a nod. He had been deeply concerned for his friend, who had slept longer than any of them had anticipated. Worried that something might have gone wrong, Teal'c vowed to lose neither friend if he could help it. He'd stayed vigilant guard, stationing himself in the middle of Carter and O'Neill's beds.

No one dared moved him. No one dared to even suggest it, as they knew it would prove either futile, or unwise in upsetting the Jaffa. So he had remained, his concern simmering beneath the surface. Now, it spilt, letting his worry be known, "I have seen you do this many times before, O'Neill. In belief that it would assist the person in returning to the conscious world..."

O'Neill was flattered, "That's the idea, Tee." Then he added sincerely, "But thanks, I appreciate it."

The colonel darted around, assessing where he was and why. Teal'c recognised it as the traits of a warrior, and answered his unspoken question. "You were to awaken at least 7 hours ago, O'Neill. However, when you did not, Dr. Frasier thought it best to move you here. With Major Carter."

Jack looked over to his left, and sure enough, there was Sam, hooked up to her array of tubes and wires. _So that's why I felt her here._ He thought. Then he realised. "7 HOURS! We're on borrowed time here! Carters freaking…"

"Of this I am well aware, O'Neill. Daniel Jackson and Jacob Carter are currently examining the object that encased the potato looking device."

"So they found it?"

"Yes. They thought it better to start searching for it soon after you fell asleep, as they did not believe the answers in her computer. Did you find anything of use?" Teal'c explained calmly.

"Her laptop?" He racked his mind, "Actually no. Listen Tee, she left some stuff for you guys, in case she wouldn't make it. But I'd rather give you more details later when…"

Things came rushing at Jack full force. Everything that had happened before he'd falling unconscious. Her words, her secrets, her goodbye, and…

He pushed himself up, creaking several parts of his body in doing so. Teal'c was at his side in a flash. The Colonel frantically searched himself for traces of a piece of paper, only to come up with nothing. "Teal'c. Tell me. Did you find a piece of paper with some suss words on it?"

Teal'c furrowed his brow, before replying, "No. I did not."

"You HAVE to find it. They're combinations to unlock her computer. Go to my quarters and find it. And get the Replicator buster. I'll try getting myself outta this place. Go." He explained hastily.

Nodding quickly, the Jaffa turned on his heel and exited the room. Jack quickly yanked the wires from his body, knowing Janet would have his head once this was all over. He looked for pen and paper, finding it in the form of his patients chart. He hastily scribbled a note detailing he'd awoken, had discharged himself and that they could kill him later.

Thankful to still be wearing his own clothes, he started out the door. He paused at the threshold, before walking to the bed beside his. Now that he knew her secret, it was only fair that she know his.

He reached out a hand to run through her hair, letting it trail down the side of her face, speaking softly to her, "You're not giving up that easily Carter. That's an order. Just hold on a bit longer, I'll get you back."

Cursing himself for being a coward he continued, "But if this really is goodbye. Then you need to know I love you too. The same way. If not more."

He choked back a strangled noise in the back of his throat, trying to maintain control over his emotions. It felt good to have it out in the open now, but it hurt that she might never say them back to him. Throwing caution to the wind, he leaned down to brush a kiss to the corner of her mouth. There wasn't a hint of movement from her, and when he pulled back to look at her, she was still as pale as ever.

_So much for the magical kiss of life._ Jack thought bitterly. Trembling slightly, Jack braced himself against her bed. "I'll be back Sam. Just hold on a little longer for me. I love you."

Not trusting himself, he turned and fled the room. Not noticing that the sign on the door read: 'Isolation Room 4'.

XxXxXxXxXx

Yes. I know… short, short, short, short. But the chapter seemed to end well there. Angsty, angsty! Next chapter all ready written…stew for a bit and it'll be here before you know it.

kiki


	10. A Very Good Place to Start

Title: Theoretical Astromedicinal Biology

Chapter: 10

Authors: Kiki

A/N: Glad you guys liked the last chapter. It was v.short, so hope this satiates your curiosity as to the plot! I've got exams the rest of this week and into next week, so I won't be updating for a while, which I know is a really mean thing to do, but there's not a lot I can do about that…unless you wanna wait till I have the next chapter up to read this chapter…gah..just read anyway!

Enjoy!

XxXxXx

Previously, on Stargate SG1

_So much for the magical kiss of life._ Jack thought bitterly. Trembling slightly, Jack braced himself against her bed. "I'll be back Sam. Just hold on a little longer for me. I love you."

Not trusting himself, he turned and fled the room. Not noticing that the sign on the door read: 'Isolation Room 4'.

XxXxXxXx

Jack wove his way through the catacombs of the underground base, often pausing to gather himself. The drugs had not yet completely left his system, so he was still slightly disorientated, but he pressed on.

After his eyes played tricks on him and visited level 12 twice, he finally arrived on the level that housed the labs. Anxiously, he made his way around the corner before Carter's lab, unsure of what he would find. The Colonel stepped in front of his 2IC's door, to be met face-to-face with a yellow post-it note in reading: 'Jack. Go to Daniel's lab.'

Heart in his throat, Jack grabbed the note, taking off in the direction of his friends. He barely saw the people darting out of his way, his mind too highly strung for a second bombshell. Damn them for doing this a second time.

By the time he swung into Daniel's lab, he was out of breath and ready to collapse from dizziness. He gasped out, trying to catch his breath, "What…happened?"

To his surprised, everyone in the room only looked back at him calmly, if not a little surprised. It was Daniel that broke the silence, "Nothing Jack. What happened to _you_?"

"What happened was I got a note saying that you guys were here for some reason. Now what the hell is going on?" Jack demanded.

Again, Daniel was the first to react, "I'm sorry Jack. That was just because we found the thingy about 10 minutes ago. But we found some stuff that was better examined here."

Jack was stunned; all that running for nothing. He stumbled over to a stool, and nearly toppled it as he dropped his weight heavily upon it. He looked up at Daniel and Jacob, "Don't you _ever _do that to me again. _Please._"

"On the bright side, we did sort of find something. So your dash was worth it." Jacob supplied.

"Well _thank you_, Jacob." Jack shot back, suddenly feeling the urge to vomit. He slipped to his feet, and grabbed the side of Daniel's sink and lurched, emptying his stomach. Daniel gagged, and hastily snatched something out of vicinity before backing away from him offering no assistance.

"And _thankyou_ Daniel. Next time you're Goa'ulded, I'll leave you to retch."

Apparently having a symbiote also had an influence on one's stomach, as it was Jacob who stepped forward to assist him back. "You ok there? What did they give you Jack?" then he chuckled, "Maybe we should give some to the Goa'uld."

"Certainly not unless you want to help them." Rang out an annoyed voice from the door; everyone in the room was well acquainted with its owner. Ignoring Jack's condition, she addressed him sharply, "Colonel. What were you thinking, discharging yourself like that!"

"It was an emergency?" Jack offered meekly, his arm wrapped around the faucet, forehead against the cool metal. "You here to kill me?

"Not today Colonel. Now, let me take a look at you." With that, she proceeded to shine her penlight in his eyes, clicking her tongue. "You should have stuck around. You need a shot to clear break down the rest of the drugs."

"Well thanks for telling me." Came Jack's reply, muffled by a tongue depressor. He started another sentence, but she applied more force on the depressor and he choked.

"I could have if you didn't run off like that!" her tone turned to one of more seriousness. "She's fine. No change. Although I don't know how long it will last. You look fine to me, considering. Now where do you want it?" the doctor asked impatiently, drawing a hydraulic syringe out of her coat pocket.

"IN THE ASS!" Jack said irritated, although relieved his second was still alive. Check ups in the infirmary pissed him off enough. Having on in Daniel's lab was worse, plus he was under _considerable_ stress.

"Ass it is."

Before anyone could do anything, she'd jabbed the syringe into his right bum cheek, and a yell could be heard from a considerable distance.

"What the hell was that for!"

"Well you did say in the ass."

"I didn't mean _literally._"

"Just following orders, Colonel. Daniel. Jacob." She nodded at the other men before exiting.

"Napoleonic power monger." Jack swung his face to see Jacob and Daniel, trying to stifling laughter, and scowled. Then, took on a more serious tone, "_Tell_ me you've made progress."

"Well, this is it. We had one of the guys take a look at it, and they said that this is the object they found. Strange thing is, it opened easily when they got the spud out, but now its seems to be locked in place." Daniel pointed ran his finger along the nearly seamless line where it had split before, "Other than that, It's basically a sphere with these strange markings on it that I've never seen before. They look closely like something like what we found on that planet with the SJ shippers…."

Jack rolled his eyes at Daniel's rant, and looked questioningly at Jacob, "Selmak doesn't recognise it either. We've been trying to take pictures of all surfaces of the sphere; to try lay it out in a one-dimension matrix, seeing if it has a pattern. Problem is, it doesn't seem to want to stay still."

Daniel demonstrated by setting the thing he was holding onto the bench before them. It seemed to hold still for a while, and then as if it had a mind of its own, it tilted off to the side and rolled away. Jacob caught the orb before it fell, and set it on the bench again, demonstrating its inability to hold still.

"Then leave it be!" Suddenly, Jack's hand shot out and grabbed the sphere.

The object itself was of a pale pink colour, not unlike that of rose quartz, with imperfections on the surface. It was considerably weighty, but its weight seemed to change according to the handler's grip. Jack found it hard to imagine that something had once been inside the orb. He was positive it was now solid to the core, even if it had been hollow to begin with. The imperfections of the stone material were in various striations, which ran parallel to the seam where it had previously opened, with an unusual peak within the line.

But something was familiar somehow, but he didn't know how. He could have sworn he could see pattern with just two demonstrations. But how could it have been one that both Jacob and Daniel had missed? Positioning the orb in a random fashion, he kept his eyes peeled on the crack. He was rewarded when, for the third time in a row, it rolled in the direction that the little triangular imperfection in the crack pointed to.

He frowned. It couldn't be that simple.

"Daniel. Get me some ink and paper. Now." He ordered, not taking his eyes off the sphere. "Jacob, help me move this bench will you?"

Daniel obeyed without question, riffling through shelves; this not being the first time Jack had randomly done things without knowing why. When it came to the Ancients, Daniel knew when not to ask questions. Jacob looked as though he wanted to comment on Jack's sanity, but seeing the man's face, changed his mind.

After this was all done, Jack frowned, "We need paper." and set about grabbing paper out of Daniel's printer. Carefully, he arranged the sheets of white paper on the concrete floor, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth in concentration. Soon, ten pieces of paper were arranged in two rows of five.

Stepping back, O'Neill surveyed his work. Just then, Teal'c entered the lab, the Replicator buster in one hand and a crumpled piece of paper in the other. Raising an eyebrow, he careful set down his procured items and inquired, "O'Neill, what are your intentions?"

"Shhh." Jack 'shushed', holding up a hand. He looked at the tray of royal purple ink that Daniel had set out, and dunked the sphere in it. Ensuring that all the surfaces were covered in the pigment, he turned back to the papers on the ground, pursing his lips singing under his breath,

"_Let's start at the very beginning, a very good place to start.."_

With that, he extracted the orb, letting it the excess drip for a few moments, before stepping forward to place it on the top left hand sheet of paper. It sat still, purple ink pooling slightly around its base, before it started to roll. First down and then across…

"Oh my god…." Daniel said. Jacob nodded in agreement, quite speechless whereas Teal'c simply looked on in utter fascination.

It spelt out a word that only one person in the room could recognise: praeposterus.

XxXxXx

How was that? Huh? What do you think it means. Well you'll just have to wait and see now wont you?

Well, I'm off to trot off to some studying and exams. I really, REALLY hate year 10 atm. Love you all! Wish me Luck!

Kiki


	11. Drop it!

Title: Theoretical Astromedicinal Biology

Chapter: 11

Authors: Kiki

A/N: Yes, I did leave it in a nice spot for you guys to hang didn't I? lol. EXAMS ARE OVER… (falls over in relief)….evil, evil things…see…if I'd had Daniel or Sam with me, woulda aced it all, no problems. But nooo…Hammond had them on some mission….damn.

Anyway… here's the next part…

XxXxX

Previously, on Stargate SG-1…

With that, he extracted the orb, letting it the excess drip for a few moments, before stepping forward to place it on the top left hand sheet of paper. It sat still, purple ink pooling slightly around its base, before it started to roll. First down and then across…

"Oh my god…." Daniel said. Jacob nodded in agreement, quite speechless whereas Teal'c simply looked on in utter fascination.

It spelt out a word that only one person in the room could recognise: praeposterus.

xXxXxXx

"Invert." Daniel said suddenly. All eyes turned to him. He shook himself out of his reverie to explain, pointing at what had just appeared to them moments ago. "Uh…the…uh..The word, that word means 'invert'."

"What else could it mean?" Jacob asked.

"Bek'kiboo' Teal'c said, and everyone knew that he was offering the word in another language.

"Gegenüber." Jack supplied.

"What?" Daniel and Jacob both asked. Teal'c merely looked on.

"German word for invert. Also means opposite."

"Oh." Daniel said. "Well this could mean a lot of things. It could mean retrace our steps, or…"

"Perhaps this word describes how we must decipher a message." Teal'c spoke up.

All eyes turned to the seemingly innocent orb that had brought havoc to their life within it. It now lay still and motionless, propped up against a book, streaks of light colour stone revealed from where the ink-covered orb had contacted with paper.

Jacob sighed, breaking the silence. They were wasting time. "All I know, is that right now we're going backwards."

Teal'c jerked his head up sharply, causing Jack and Daniel to look at him oddly. "Daniel Jackson. What is the definition of the word _aretsopearp?_" Teal'c asked urgently.

"Err…as far as I know, the stem _retopearp _means to 'gravity acts' in ancient Rodmillian. _Aretsopearp _I suppose would probably be more like 'to drop." Daniel asked confused. "Why?"

"The words are slopped towards the left. Therefore, I merely read the word backwards." Teal'c explained.

"And in turn reversed them. Good, Tee!" Jack said, catching on, bending over to pick up the pieces of paper, "I get it! We need to drop it!" Daniel looked at him with slight alarm.

"Uh Jack. We don't know what could happen if we dropped that thing. It could be a bomb on a timer for all we know. We should probably run a few more tests before we do anything. Besides, the material it's made out of, it would probably shatter!" Daniel reasoned.

"Who cares?" Jacob argued. "My daughter is going to die if we don't do anything. And I'm fairly sure the Goa'uld'll eat us alive anyway without her. Your point?" Daniel nodded a little in consideration, mentally weighing up the pros and cons. He eventually decided to let him do what he wanted, which knowing Jack, would be what he intended to do.

Jack was getting annoyed; this wasn't something that should even be up for debate. He understood there were risks, and Daniel ever the conscience of the team, would be the first to raise it up. But he was also sure that there was no more harm to come out of that thing. He looked at its position on Jacob's palm, and made a decision.

"Woops!" He reached out and swatted the sphere from its perch.

"JACK!" Too late. The orb had started its descent and almost instantly smashed against the concrete floor, but it didn't shatter as predicted. Instead of breaking into shards, the Orb split into two cracked hemispheres, each revealing a solid core.

Stepping forward, Teal'c carefully picked up one of the halves, when the cracks gave way and dropped off leaving something resembling a solid with hemisecliptical cross-section. Everyone jumped. Puzzled, the Jaffa cautiously set it on the ground and tried to handle the other hemisphere, only to have the same thing happen. Teal'c handed one of the hemisecliptical shapes to O'Neill.

"Did we break it?" Daniel asked sarcastically, stepping closer and picking up the other piece.

"No." Jack said suddenly, "I think it's supposed to be like this. The words meant 'drop' and 'reverse' right?

Seeing Daniel's nod of confirmation, he grabbed the second piece out of the archaeologist's hands and raided Daniel's stock of papyrus, just to make it authentic. Once more, he swathed one of the pieces of stone in purple ink, his hands shaking slightly. He pressed the where the edge of the curved surface and flat surface of the inside of sphere met, against the papyrus.

Slowly and carefully, Jack guided the stone so that its curved surface had rolled across the papyrus. Once finished, he lifted the stone to reveal stamp-like print left on the surface. Mindful not to smudge the print, he nudged the papyrus over to Daniel who picked it up, fascinated.

While he was studying it, Jack repeated the same thing with the other piece of stone. Jacob and Teal'c went to join the archaeologist who was frowning at the parchment. _A squiggle here, and a squiggle there_. What did it mean? He'd never seen a language like this, on first glance it looked Ancient, but it was devoid of the straight edged blocks that Ancient characters possessed. If he tried to read it as Ancient characters, none of what he could comprehend made sense at all.

Daniel had never been one to refute that two heads were better than one, so he requested help, "Jacob. I need to talk to Selmak for a sec. Would you mind?"

Jacob lowered his head to allow his symbiote to take control, "Yes, Dr. Jackson?"

"Have the Tok'ra ever encountered any language that is related to Ancient or Latin, and is backwards?"

"There was that script on Dakara, Dr. Jackson. However, those writings were upside down and only involved turning a stone. I'm afraid I do not know of any other language similar to what you have described."

"Thanks Selmak."

Selmak nodded, and let her host take over once more. Teal'c picked up the other sheet up papyrus with a different set of imprints on them, studying them with deep concentration. "Daniel Jackson. Are some Ancient writings not symbols representing equivalent English letters?"

"Yeah, they are," Daniel said, brow furrowed, "Why?"

"Perhaps if we translate them, we may learn more."

Seeing reason, Daniel followed his friend's suggestion. Flipping open a notebook he proceeded to translate the supposed Ancient writings into English letters. To his surprise, every one of the Ancient symbols had a direct English translation. Within a few minutes, he'd compiled a translation roughly five lines long. The letters were jumbled and appeared to lack any rule or order.

"Great. I don't recognise any of it!" the linguist stated, frustrated. He threw the notebook where it almost fell into the sink, into what had been the contents of Jack's stomach.

The colonel deftly saved the book, and looked up at his teammate, concerned at the outburst. Looking around he could see the tension. The young archaeologist looked like he was about to burst, and sounded like he was swearing in Abydonian. Teal'c had a vein in his forehead that look ready to burst and his jaw was set. Jacob's eyes kept flashing at random intervals without lowering his head, a sure sign that Selmak was taking control from him in response to his internal outbursts.

Jack looked at his own tense legs which were set and locking him into his seat. He tried to relax them, feeling the blood rush into them in a hot torrent. His own neck was strained from tension. He absentmindedly reached his hand over to the tap, turning it on to wash away the stenchful commissary food that was partially digested. Smiling as he saw Daniel scowl at him for getting splashed, he turned his eyes to casually run over the words of the notebook in his hands.

His eyes widened. It couldn't be that simple. Or ironic.

"Tsisay niay Igpay atinlay."

Not for the first time, all eyes turned to him, "What did you say?" Daniel asked. He seemed to recall the language being spoken, but he had no idea what it was called.

"Annyday siay tupidsay." Jack said with a smug, self-satisfied grin on his face. After all, it wasn't often he beat Daniel in his own field.

"Stop calling me stupid Jac..." Daniel glared at him, and then cut himself off. "Oh no. Please don't tell me that…"

"Oh yes, Daniel. It seems that the all-knowing, _mature_ Ancients dudes, which build the big bad weapons, once used using pig-latin."

"But its so! So…."

"Stupid. Yeah. We know. But that's what it is. You asked for latin. It's latin. You asked for reversed. It's reversed…relatively speaking."

"No, I agree with Daniel. This doesn't fit with the timeline. The Ancients predate even the Tok'ra, there is no way they could have invented pig-latin without the existence of the English language. Therefore, it's not possible that that's the language this message is written in."

"Then perhaps the English language should not be called English." Teal'c stated. They all pondered this for a moment.

"Well they had time machines did they not?" Jack asked, exasperated. "Teal'c remember that time, on P4X 639, they had that time loop machine? And didn't Carter mention something about something called as Ancient 'puddle jumper' once? Can we just _try _this, please?"

"Okay…then assuming that this IS written in pig-latin." Daniel said slowly, "And my childhood memories serve me correct, this part is all some background information. But this part that looks like it's a riddle some kind reads. '_Down att ancient ice shall you find the cure of cheh which you seek.'_

"Come on Daniel. At where?" Jack snatched the book out of the hands of his friend, earning himself a glare. "Those ancient dead guys may be smart, but they should probably resit kindergarten. Why the hell are there two 't's for the word at?"

Daniel snatched the notebook back. He checked. There were in fact, 2 T's.

His eyes widened and he look up. "Of course!" he exclaimed.

"I think I know where the cure is."

XxXxXx

Don't you just love it when I leave you guys dangling…edge of your seats…. Next chappie up soon! Exams are well and truly over…THANKS THOR! LoL. Shouldn't be long till next update.

BUT, see if you guys can answer this science question (I seriously got asked this once, thought not in an exam): Where would you find an iris. My Answer: On the Stargate.

Mind you…I didn't end up getting any points for it, but my teacher thought it was amusing enough.

kiki


	12. Solution on Earth

Title: Theoretical Astromedicinal Biology

Author: Kiki

Chapter: 10

Disclaimer: ok…it's been AGES since I wrote one of these. I think it got to the point where I barely had time to write and upload, let alone write a disclaimer. But here it is…not very 'Jackism' but lemme warm up again! Don't own SG1, don't own anything. There. LOL

A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews guys! I enjoyed the feedback and the prodding (or not so gentle shoves from some of you!) for me to get uploading. I've gotten comments it sounds a bit like 'the Di Vinci Code', which I take to be a compliment…that's so good to hear from you guys. And to answer your question, it IS an original puzzle solution, wasn't copied from a movie or anything. I have a knack for movies like 'The Italian Job' and 'National Treasure' so it was a bit inspired by those films.

As much as I'd love to give you all a cookie for saying that an iris is found in they eye… I don't have enough for all of you! I reckon they should have been more specific in that science test. What's wrong with the Iris on the Stargate! It even comes with automatic or manual control, fer cryin' out loud! Thanks for taking the time to R&R! Especially someone that wrote in Pig Latin. LOL

Anyway….hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave your thoughts!

XxXxXxXxXx

Previously on Stargate SG1….

"Come on Daniel. At where?" Jack snatched the book out of the hands of his friend, earning himself a glare. "Those ancient dead guys may be smart, but they should probably resit kindergarten. Why the hell are there two 't's for the word at?"

Daniel snatched the notebook back. He checked. There were in fact, 2 T's.

"Jack. I think I know where to get cure is."

XxXxXxXxXx

Everyone dropped whatever they were holding or doing. It was Jack who asked dumbly, brows furrowed, "You do?"

"Yes" Daniel said excitedly, "It's been on earth, all this time. And with all the research that's been going on in the area, I'm surprised it hasn't been found yet."

"I'm assuming you mean Antarctica." Jacob said slowly.

"Ye-yes!" Daniel stammered, gesturing wildly and animatedly. He walked over to the blackboard that both Jack and Teal'c identified to be the one they had used to solve the alter of P3X 639 during the time loop and hunting for a piece of chalk. The young archaeologist was still looking so he could explain his theory, but his eyes gleamed with excitement to this breakthrough.

Finding a piece of pink chalk which they all peered at oddly, he proceeded to scrawl the sentence on the blackboard; '_Down at ancient ice shall you find the cure of cheh which you seek.' _His hands were visibly shaking, but everyone ignored it, knowing their own motor skills wouldn't have been much better.

"Ok. Down. Below or South." Daniel said, much like he did when he was explaining translations or on occasion, explaining crossword solutions to Daniel. "Att. Earth. Ancient. Ancient outpost. Ice. Antarctica?"

"Following. Still. You. Not." Jack said throwing up his hands in frustration, annoyed at not understanding, frowned at his friend. Jacob didn't look like he was fairing much better.

"I believe Daniel Jackson is saying that the cure can be found below the ice of Antarctica at the Ancient Outpost."

"Oh..." Jacob and Jack both said.

"How do you know that 'att' is Earth though?" Jacob asked as Daniel drew the chevron symbol for the Tauri below 'att'.

"Because Jack told me."

"I did?"

"You did."

"What."

"That Earth is 'att'."

"Att?"

"That." Daniel pointed to the symbol.

"You can stop…that." Jack said pointing his finger at his younger friend. This all seemed so familiar.

They were all silent for a few moments, each one in their own reverie. The klaxons suddenly went off, ripping everyone from their thoughts, "_Unscheduled off-world activations."_

Daniel looked at Jack, expecting a reaction. Jacob and too, looked at Jack for the next step who only asked rather dumbly and cutely, oblivious to the attention, "What now?"

That released the tension in the room, as chuckled sounded all round. Jacob spoke, new mirth lining in his voice, "I'll go talk to George. He'll give us the go. You guys go get ready or something."

With that he walked out of the room, leaving the men of SG1 to stare in his wake. It was Jack who spoke next, turning to Daniel and Teal'c. "Good thinking guys. You solved it."

The other two looked at him oddly, "What are you talking about Jack. You did some pretty amazing stuff too. Weird, but great. You deserve a lot of credit."

Jack had never been one to accept credit well, so attempted to mask his modesty with humour, "Oh chucks guys. You're making me blush."

"Daniel Jackson is right. You do indeed deserve the credit. I can only hope this will overwhelm any lingering feelings of guilt that you may be experiencing." Teal'c said wisely.

The stiffening of his shoulders was visible to all. Daniel and Teal'c all looked at the other as their friend's eyes glazed over, once again coated with sadness. Jack nodded mutely, already off somewhere. He hopped of his stool, clapping his friends on the should before leaving the room, "Go pack or something guys. Good work."

They looked at his hunched back and Teal'c sighed, making Daniel look at him. Teal'c did not _sigh_. "Daniel Jackson. Did I say something that offended O'Neill?"

Not sure what to do, Daniel just said to him, "No Teal'c. I just think you hit the nail on the head. Someone had to say that to him sometime. Better you than me. Hell, better you than Sam."

The last part made the Jaffa smile, "Indeed." He agreed.

XxXxXxXxX

Well there you have it! The explanations to the riddle…yes, yes people….chapter 13 is coming already…at least I didn't leave you all on a ledge this time! But who says I won't next time. LOL. Does anyone find this a little confusing? How do you guys like various episode quotes being interlaced into the story? Do ya think it wrecks it? Lemme know what you think! Reviews are my yummy fuel!

Kiki


	13. Holding Out for a Coward

Title: Theoretical Astromedicinal Biology

Chapter: 11

Authors: Kiki

A/N: I trust you all enjoyed the last chapter. Wasn't too much procedural stuff was there?

Anyway, a HUGE thanks to Bekki for her help on this chapter.

Also note, that this chapter is 'pre-Ishtya'...soo… well you'll see…because you'll be thinking…_"wait a minute…"_

Enjoy!

XxXxX

Previously on Stargate SG1….

"Listen. Down. Below or South." Daniel said, much like he did when he was explaining translations or on occasion, explaining crossword solutions to Daniel. "Att. Earth. Ancient. Ancient outpost. Ice. Antarctica. You get?"

"Following. Still. You. Not." Jack said, throwing up his hands in frustration, annoyed at not understanding, frowning at his friend. Jacob didn't look like he was fairing much better.

"I believe Daniel Jackson is saying that the cure can be found below the ice of Antarctica at the Ancient Outpost."

XxXxXxX

Jack made his way absentmindedly around the base. Having already changed into workout clothes, he intended to heading toward the rec room. He had thought to grab a bite to eat at the commissary, but then decided that there were too many people there; something that he would rather avoid. Besides, he needed to think, and to vent.

The words of his Jaffa friend played on his mind. He knew his friend meant well, and hadn't intended it to come out quite the way it had. Still, it left Jack with a slight pang in his heart. If they couldn't actually save her, then the blood would be on his hands; he might as well have handed her off to the Goa'uld.

He pushed the doors open with a grunt, relieved that he had the room to himself. The punching bag was hanging in the far corner, waiting for him like a welcoming old friend. Yes, he had history with this piece of equipment, and it was in his view, by far the best psychological treatment available. He grabbed some gauze, wrapping it securely around his hands before slipping on the gloves.

Rolling his neck around, wincing as the cut on his neck, from where Daniel had thrown that pen at him neck, stung. He proceeded to loosen up, eager to start. The agitated bouncing on his toes belayed the jittery and anticipating pangs he was experiencing. Soon, he began, first attacking the bag in a flurry of hooks and punches. Sam wasn't his only worry at the moment; he had the rest of the team to worry about as well.

His mind rewound to just a quarter of an hour before, when there were all still in Daniel's lab. The gleam in his younger friend's eyes not only at deciphering a new language; but also at their discovery of vital information that could save someone so important that a value could not be put on them. But there was something else in his eyes, a kind of wild desperation that he had seen undo even the strongest of men trained against mind techniques.

Jack had seen this gleam, and he hadn't been altogether overjoyed at its presence. Privately wondered how his friend would handle it if he was wrong. Not that he was; Jack felt they were on the right track. But ever the cynical one, Jack entertained the possibility that if it was all wrong, he wasn't sure any of them could take another blow. Furthermore would be enough to crash the talented linguist beyond recovery of his former self. It had been a long ride, and they were all getting desperate.

They were running out of time, out of adrenaline and energy. Something was bound to give, it always did; it was just a matter of time. Running on adrenaline, anything tiny was liable to set off drastic reactions. And Daniel's mind was particularly vulnerable to such effects. He'd lost almost everything he'd ever had; his parents, his career, his mentor, his wife—even his life.

However, Daniel wasn't the only one showing signs of the burdening events. Teal'c looked worn beyond his 150 or so years, which was saying a lot. His previously sagged shoulders were now squared once again, but Jack couldn't help but notice the tenseness and occasional involuntary shudder that his comrade's shoulders offered from the strain.

The Jaffa was a quiet character, conservative and reserved; however his bond with the blonde-haired major ran deep and it was clearly affecting him. His stoic façade starting to show cracks of fatigue and traces of aftershock. There was no doubt Teal'c had lost many brother's along the way, perhaps as many as Jack himself; but that didn't mean he could handle it any better than Daniel or Jacob.

More than that, Jack knew that there was no woman that there was no living woman that Teal'c respected and was more important than Samantha Carter at this given point in time. To Teal'c she was the sister he never had, regardless of bloodlines or species. She was a part of life; she kept them in line, save their lives and let them have their fun. A Jaffa's loyalty was irrefutable and Jack had no doubt Teal'c would go beyond even that in order to retrieve her life. _That_ was what scared Jack. Were Jack himself not prepared to go to such bounds, he would have been long gone.

Jacob would too, join their quest, as would Daniel; without a question. The father of Samantha Carter would take this extremely hard, harder than most, should the worst come to it. Not only would he be losing a daughter and an ally, he as losing someone he'd always wanted to know better; his second chance. His relationship had never been the best with either of his children, and what left of it had only led a downward spiral after his wife's death from cancer.

The blame from years ago would surface. Mark, as much as they had patched up, was bound to lash out at his father, blaming the Tok'ra-Earth ambassador for something that was not his fault. But the older man was exactly the same as Jack, in that he would take the blame for himself, even if it were not his to take. The bonds that Jacob had reformed with his children would be shattered.

Sadly thought, as Jack noted, it got considerably worse. Carter was the essence of the base, especially 'tech-life'. Felger, Siler and Walter would be just some of the geeks to miss her. Janet and Cassie, with whom she had close bonds, would be affected. She was like a second mother to the girl, who looked up to her immensely. Having lost her mother and people to the Goa'uld, Jack could only imagine how she would take to having another person she considered family killed by another aliens. And at the carelessness of someone she trusted implicitly too.

Then there was one who watched her since she was but a young cadet at the academy, and even before that. General Hammond, who had always taken her under his wing, would take a personal blow, not just one of profession. Her contributions to Earth's security had been one of the biggest from any one given person; they would have lost a priceless natural resource—if not a treasure.

And then there was Jack himself.

Jack didn't consider much to live for if she wasn't in his life. To him, he saw the same slum as he did when Charlie died. He was determined to stick around to support Daniel and the others. But he saw no other reason to live; he knew he would never love another quite the same as he had Samantha Carter. Never Sara, never Laira; only Samantha. From the moment she stopped breathing, his life would turn black and white, and there would be no point anymore. The only thing between him and death right now, was to desire to stop leaving his other half to an inevitable fate.

No, he wouldn't try to take his life like he had after Charlie's death. That would only cause more damage to his fractured family. But he knew that his time would come soon; for a heart could only survive for so long without a home. Much like a fish out of water.

The silver-headed Colonel paused his furious assault on the now dented bag still swing slightly from his blows. Panting heavily, he allowed his gloved hands dropped to fall limply by his sides. He rested his forehead against the cool plastic covering, trying to catch his breath as well as realign his thoughts. He wanted clarity and to be rid of this confused mass of guilt and emotion. Jack O'Neill was a man of many tragic losses, and as a result, one death inadvertently linked to another; and yet another one he may have to make.

His mind was reminded of the pain associated with Charlie's goodbye. His only son, taken by his own insecurity for personal safety. If he hadn't decided to leave the safety off the weapon, for the convenience of fast firing, things could have been very different. His son could still be alive. But then he would have never met her. That was the one reason that Jack had always used to stop his mind from dwelling in the possibilities and alternate realities of what could be.

Jack had never forgiven himself, guilt still wracked him to this very day, but the days he could forget, were the days that he was with her. A part of him was convinced that this was all some cruel twist of fate that the greater powers that be had bestowed upon his life. It was some knife to the gut to have his own son take his own life with his side arm; it was a twist of the same knife to kill the woman you loved through his own misaction.

He clearly remembered the day and doctor telling him that Charlie wouldn't make it through the night. He recalled numbly calming a sobbing Sara, all the while trying to hold in his own tears, threatening to overspill. He had never been a particularly religious man, but he remembered the feeling of absolute helplessness, and for the first time in years, in the hospital chapel, he had prayed to whatever guardian there was, for a miracle.

The miracle that had never come in time.

The goodbye was sad and tearful, but quiet. Not at all unlike the one Samantha in the hologram had offered him. He'd allowed himself several quiet moments; talking to the son he would never see again and saying his goodbyes. Then he'd instructed the doctor to turn off the life-sustaining equipment, before bolting out of the room. In the end, Jack had never seen his son die. He almost regretted it sometimes, and felt ashamed that he had not punished himself nor had the resolve to watch his son leave this world. A coward.

But a part of him knew that it was not something he was supposed to watch, he didn't deserve that dignity. Didn't deserve to be there. To watch the slow, etching seeping of life from his son would have surely broken him. For a while, he'd thought that his pain had gone unheard, overlooked and that a miracle had simply forgone him. Perhaps he was beyond repair. So he'd enlisted in the top secret mission; a suicide mission. What was left of his life would be taken care of. He would try to rectify the impurities within him. It would take a miracle, but he would die protecting his people.

But his miracle had soon come in the form first of a bespectacled spacemonkey. And somewhere along the way, his plans of blowing up an alien planet got scrapped. And then he'd received the ultimate gift in his incomplete life; in the form of a vivacious and spirited woman who knew how to set him in his place. On one hand alone, he could count the number of women that spoke to him like that and would not succumb to his stony stare, and still have three fingers left. His mother and one Major Samantha Carter.

He'd met her, and he'd pulled himself out again. He was determined for things to go different. At first he hadn't exactly taken a shine to her—he had this thing about scientist. But eventually, they'd found common ground and bonded into comradeship and found Teal'c, completing the team.

Interestingly, he'd initially, gotten along with the former First Prime to his mortal enemy than his 2IC. But over the course of a few missions, she'd earned her a place of high respect in his book. From their, their relationship had only evolved into friendship, before pushing the far limits that one would hold between a plutonic and romantic relationship. That was where they were now.

Suddenly wounds he thought had healed long ago began to open once again and a new painful anguish gripped him. He tried straightened up from his doubled position. The prison of his mind evidently being too much for him in his downward spiral into despair, as the soft knocking at the door had gone unbeknownst to him.

He swayed slightly, feeling blood coursing everywhere at once. It wasn't until Teal'c had appeared by his side and offered an arm to steady him that he realised that he had company at all. Once assured that his friend could balance on his own accord, the Jaffa stood straight as always with his hands clasped behind his back with his face baring a solemn yet comforting expression. Jack smiled his thanks and indicated that they go sit down on the table and chairs in the corner of the room.

"I was seeking your company, and Daniel Jackson told me I might find you here," he began. Jack let his hands fall into his lap, gloves still securely in placed. He tried to scratch his nose, only to be met with a fistful of red leathery stuff, causing him to wrinkle his nose at the smell.

"He knows me too well," he replied with a hint of the old Jack O'Neill humour. Teal'c walked forward and sat on a chair bringing his hands around to his front and placing them on the table between them.

"I was wishing to apologise for what I may have said to upset you before, O'Neill. I only…"

"Don't think anything of it Tee. It was actually kind of—refreshing." Jack said, waving off the attempted apology. "Although, if it gets you to drop by and visit every once in a while, you should do it more often."

Teal'c refrained from pulling a face, having more an important matter to cover, "You are troubled O'Neill. Is there anything you wish to discuss?" Teal'c asked with a genuine concern for his friend.

Jack sighed and looked at his thumbs as he twiddled. He knew Teal'c was a smart man, but he didn't know he was a mind reader. He suddenly had the urge to punch a Jaffa Urgo instead of a punching bag.

"It's not just the situation with Carter; it's just reminding me so much of my own son and his…" Jack paused; he couldn't even bring himself to say it. "You know".

"Indeed O'Neill. Being a father myself I know the pain of losing a son. Even though he is still alive now, there is always a heavy weight in my heart of possibilities." But his friend didn't seem to have heard him. Instead, the silver-haired man spoke on with unfocused eyes, reliving a nightmare.

"When we were told he wouldn't make it, it broke me. I just kept asking 'what if'? Then we told them to turn the life support off, and I just walked away. I wasn't there for him."

Jack had to stop. He had reached the barrier of pain, the breaking point. "Saying goodbye was the hardest thing," he said, his voice wavering. Teal'c knew this was a time to jump in.

"When Ry'yac was taken from me, I felt as if I would kill everyone in my path to find him. I thought I would die because he was not there. I did not protect him as I should have. It was my duty as a father." He paused remembering his own pain before continuing.

"But then I realised it was not my fault and I could not change what happened. So I concentrated on retrieving him and vowed never to let that event repeat itself." He hoped his message was getting through to O'Neill whose expression had turned from one of pain to consideration.

"So you're saying that I have to make sure that Carter isn't taken by the Goa'uld?" he asked with that Jack spark. Teal'c smiled a little.

"You lost your son and now you are afraid of losing a great friend. Do not let the past experience with your son determine how this shall end. Second chances only come once." Jack smiled and reached over and patted Teal'c on the shoulder. Teal'c had recognised this as Jack's way of saying thank you, and he bowed his head slightly.

They had always had a silent understanding between them and somehow that grew within the last ten minutes. Jack had almost forgotten that Teal'c was a father and knew what it was like to have a child, and that made Jack feel warmer that he had someone on the same level to talk to. Now he was more determined than ever to not have a repeat of that goodbye.

"So, Tee—old buddy. How about brushing up on some ping-pong techniques."

"I shall agree this once. Although you a terrible ping-pong player. Are you sure you do not wish to play X-Box instead?" Teal'c said with a straight face, causing Jack to pull a face.

"Yeah…might be a better idea…" then he stuck his tongue out at his friend, "And for the record, I'm not a terrible ping-pong player!"

XxXxXxXxXx

Ohhh…don't you LOVE it when there's angst and there's angst but then there's cheekiness? LOL.

Shouldn't be too long now! Stay tuned, please let me know what you think!

Kiki


	14. Are We There Yet?

Title: Theoretical Astromedicinal Biology

Chapter: 14

Authors: Kiki

A/N: WHOA it's been a long way since Chapter 1 hasn't it. I'm so happy you guys have stuck with this fic that long, means a lot! Not much to go now! WELL…here's to an eventful chapter…we all hope…LOL.

I looked over one of the previous chapters, and found that I had considered 13 pages 'short'. Times change, huh. These days, 6 pages is considered 'long'. So this ones gunna be a long one! Whatever that means! I slotted a bit of a treat in there for all you people that seemed to love the 'Transmission from Sam's head' thing.

NOTE:

Thought I'd just explain the timeline here, just in case anyone is confused. Essentially, this fic is set 'Post-Lost City', Jacob and Janet are alive and Hammond is still head of the SGC. Also a few of you seemed to have overlooked the last chapter, so you may want to go back, take a look, make sure you've read it so you're not wondering why I seem to be leaping!

XxXxXxXx

Previously on Stargate SG1…

"I shall agree this once. Although you a terrible ping-pong player. Are you sure you do not wish to play X-Box instead?" Teal'c said with a straight face, causing Jack to pull a face.

"Yeah…might be a better idea…" then he stuck his tongue out at his friend, "And for the record, I'm not a terrible ping-pong player!"

XxXxXxXx

"O'Neill! I refuse to play ping-pong with you any longer!" Teal'c stated, trying not to bend over and show pain too much. Placing down his equipment, he walked over to confiscate the spare ball from his friend's hands.

Jack's guilty-half apologetic look morphed into a glared at him. So he'd served a couple at Teal'c that accidentally hit the wrong spots; _So?_ He was a Jaffa, he had muscle, and he could take it! Besides what was a ping-pong ball to the groin compared to a Goa'uld cattle prod to the symbiote pouch.

Teal'c gave him a rare, dirty look and pulled the offending ball from the Colonels fingers. Jack was about to protest, when the door swung open, revealing a flustered looking Daniel and Jacob.

"We….have…a…go." Daniel panted incoherently. Jack squinted at him, so Jacob repeated the message, "We ship out in half an hour gentleman. Through the gate."

"The Gate?" Jack asked confused.

Jacob explained, "It would take us too long to get to Antarctica by Earth travel, find the antidote and get back. She could be dead by then. A Tok'ra operative has a specialised scout and rescue cargo ship standing by on a nearby planet..."

Understanding dawned in Jack's eyes; timing was imperative. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's move!"

With that, four men on a mission filed out of the rec room, ping-pong and pains forgotten. For now.

XxXxXxXxXx

Transmission from Sam's head. (A/N: again, it's a little bit like Daniel telling her to talk to a cloud. Rewind a little...)

WHAT. WAS. THAT!

Did he just **_kiss_** me! (in bold, italic _and_ underline!) And exactly what did he just say to me?

It's been about 3 hours since Jack O'Neill came and visited me, and I'm still in shock. I was there the entire time, listening to Janet worry over how he should have been awake hours ago. I'd never felt so helpless. I couldn't even break free from my own prison, how could I help him?

Teal'c stayed by his side constantly, and for that I'm glad. I didn't want the Colonel to be alone; having someone next to him would help his will to wake up. I know having the team around me helped me want to break free. But I guess I just wasn't strong enough. Maybe I never will be.

I hate the idea of needing to be rescued, even if it's by the people I trust the most, and I know they'd never rub in the fact that I _needed_ rescuing in the first place. It comes from never letting anyone help me, throughout growing up and throughout my career. I refused to compromise and to accept assistance, especially from males. Looking back, I think that's clearly evident on my record, especially when I first met the Colonel. I still can't believe I did that.

But I want so badly to get outta here. Anything is better than lying here, alert to everything. Only that alertness is fading. I'm not how much longer I can hold on. The last thing I clearly heard was Teal'c telling Daniel and Dad to go look for something, while he stayed with Jack and me. It was sweet of him, to think of me as well really.

Teal'c is really much more of a deep character than will first strike you. He considers what most of us takes for granted, and will do it just to make your life that much better. I suppose it comes from the hardship of being First Prime to such an evil master. I admire his courage and strength in all aspects, but especially how he undertook the position, for the only reason so that his wife and son would be safe. Even more than that, I admire his courage to deflect to our side. I wouldn't even call it deflecting; for Teal'c is no coward. We've done more damage to the System Lords and Replicators in the last 8 years than the Tok'ra or Asgard have in a centuries. To risk the very thing he was trying to protect must have been an excruciating decision that he made, but I am glad he has chosen this path, and he obtained the best possible result.

It's nice to have his presence around. It's a nice strong and constant presence, one I've been able to depend upon when I wasn't strong enough on my own. Makes me feel loved and that I'm wanted back in the land of the living. However, getting there is another problem. I know I don't have much longer, Janet's been saying that a lot, and I can hear the sadness in her voice. I'm starting to fade as well, I can't hear properly, I can't sense as well, and I want to give in to that darkish blob that's over there, but I know I can never return if I succumb to it.

I still don't know what made Jack kiss me. Somehow, I know it was him. It might have been from that one all those years ago, when I was infected by that alien histamine thing. I don't know, all I know is that was definitely Jack O'Neill. I heard his voice softly talking to me, blurred and floating over me, but I couldn't make out the words. It comforted me though, that he was around. I may not have heard his words, but I could read his tone. It was the one that he used only with me, when we were alone, something irreversible was about to happen.

I remember the look in his eyes, the rare occasions that we had together. But I knew I would have never found the identical expression in his eyes this time, while for each one of those times were unique in nature, this time, he let his guard down completely. His voice belayed that weakness in him that I've only seen flicker in his eyes, and it was more heartfelt. He was trying to will me back to him, begging me to hold on for a bit longer. I'm sure of it.

But he's never touched me like that before. Not that I didn't like it. This was new, unexplored territory for us. We'd brush hands, shoulders or legs, sometimes we'd hug. But nothing before had even seemed this…intimate. The soft pads of his finger trailing down the side of my face was something I'd only dreamt of happening, and now I craved for his touch, and just him to be at my side again.

And then he spoke.

I really wish I could have heard what he said. I can only guess what it was. But his voice was so broken out and it killed me even more not being able to ease his pain. Whatever he was trying to tell me had been there for a while, and was finally breaking through his walls. He was opening himself to me, and I wanted to be there dammit!

A strangled sob was choked back, but I'd heard it. The man was crying, and it was because of me. I hate that. Not because I think its wussy. (Well I do, but the word 'wuss' and 'Jack O'Neill' just don't go together). But because I know he thinks it was his fault, and it touches me that such a strong person has been so affected by my absence.

Our relationship had always been an unwritten, unspoken and unmentioned one. Not just because it wasn't allowed, but also because it was unnecessary. We were both keenly aware of the bond that existed, the one that undermined any of the ones we may have had with Daniel or Teal'c. Powerless to even explore the possibilities, raising the questions and be confirmed and deny the opportunity to act would be infinitely worse. So we went on, day by day; the question remained unasked. It was enough to be sure that we loved each other as far as we could without being involved. Because of this, I know I have unplutonic feelings about him, but I have no idea how he feels about me in that respect.

I knew I would have an impact, but I wasn't even dead yet!

Or was he saying goodbye to hopes that would die along with me?

It was hard to tell, and although the thought had cross my mind at the time, I'd barely had time to entertain the thought when I felt his breath on my face. It hovered there for a split second, before I felt something soft on the corner of my mouth that was shocking like electricity. It was soft, warm and I knew what it was, but I just didn't know why. Why was he kissing me? Was he going to say goodbye?

Whatever the reason had been. It had me wanting to come back to find out.

I want out. Now!

----

"Daniel! Give me the damn sock or I will shoot you, so help me god!" Jack said impatiently at the younger man currently in possession of his sock. He'd chucked his socks at the younger man in hopes of stopping the irritating pacing. Evidently, that had failed.

"Well then hurry up!" The archaeologist said as he threw the socks back to their owner. Miffed, he pushed the glasses further up his nose, hands on his hips, face tilted towards the ceiling as he checked over the mental checklist he had on his mind. He didn't want to forget anything. Not having the proper translation or means of accessing the cure could cost Sam her life, and he would never forgive himself if he lost it. Blood sample, check. Potatoe thing…check.

Fuelled by lack of sleep and excessive caffeine, Daniel could feel his muscles struggled and trembled as they tried to stay still. He felt compelled to move, although he knew he should stop using so much energy. But he was also sure that if he stayed still for too long, he might just dropped dead.

"Daniel. Sit." Jack said, lacing up his boots. Daniel didn't move. Jack yanked his arm down, eliciting a yelp from his friend. Grumbling, the younger man sat down, he had a feeling Jack had something to say.

He was right, and Jack soon started out uneasily, not wanting to say what was on everyone's minds, "Guys, I know that the thing is down there, but um, I mean, let's just say, for the sake of it, that it, uh, isn't— oh screw this." He grumbled in frustration, "I'm not giving up. Not until she makes me."

Everyone diverted their gaze. They all knew that this was Jack telling them not to get their hopes up, in his own way. And that if they didn't find what they were looking for, not that that would happen—he would continue to search a thousand worlds a way. None of the men in the room would have expected anything less or more; they would have done the same thing.

"I'd expect nothing less, Jack." Jacob said finally, summing up the sentiments of the room. He put his hand out for Jack to shake.

Jack took it, grinning once more, "Course, Dad."

Jack barely had time to retract his own hand before Daniel grabbed his wrist and began tugging anxiously like a child, "Come on! Hurry up!"

"Coming, Daniel." He sighed.

-----

Four hours, five fights and a broken pair of glasses later saw the group about half an hour out from their designated target. Evidently, the advantages of fast travel were outweighed by lack of in flight entertainment, as seen in Daniel's broken glasses, due to Jack's extreme boredom and restlessness. Good thing the man had thought to bring spares. Luckily, no other damage was done, and they all sat in amicable silence. Amicable considering the situation, that was.

Nervousness was buzzing and zapping in the atmosphere in the modified cargo ship, much like how one would experience static on a dry, autumn day. Time, it seemed was flowingly notoriously slowly; relatively speaking, of course.

A question hung in the air, clear as if it were harled upon the wet sand of a distant beach. It was a delicate matter, and seemed to hang in the air as if it were the final very last fibre of fibroin. Would they find what would save her from the few of death; or would they discover a cavern of nothingness and secrets that would represent her demise?

No man onboard knew the answer, but every one of them hoped that they didn't find the answer to be the second one. They all had a huge amount at stake, and one could safely say that eventually all would be lost if Samantha Carter lost this battle. What would life be like if she were gone?

Despite his previous positive attitude, Jack found himself automatically searching for alternatives, just in case things didn't turn out. Perhaps it would help cushion the blow. His temporary bout of optimism was gone now, replaced with a pessimistic cynicism as his thoughts went beyond reality, to succumb to the possibility that they would find nothing. The ex-'snake eater' could not help but to assess the situation with a tactical mind; with skills that he had honed from years of pain and suffering.

They were here on alien writings and alien writings alone. No one had ever seen the cure; no one could confirm its existence. What more, the writings were thousands of years old and in various scripts, so obscure it had taken bewildering twists for them to decipher. Surely, it would be easy to slip out on something. O'Neill's mind told him the odds were not in his favour, and yet his heart told him otherwise. He'd never been given a reason to ignore instinct, but realistically, what were the chances.

All this he kept to himself. Teal'c didn't need it, Daniel didn't need it, and hell, Jacob _definitely _didn't need it. Looking around at the fatigued faces of the men that were around him, he knew that they were wired enough that even a spark could set them off. Teal'c was desperately trying to Kel'no'reem in an alcove, but failing. It was no longer life threatening that he did so, but the fact that his friend could not achieve such a state of revitalisation concerned Jack. He watched the dark lids of his friend flicker every few minutes, as his stress levels grew.

The leader continued his silent vigilant, ready to be at hand should something happen. After a while, the Jaffa sensed his commander's scrutiny. Neither needed to speak, for the mutual support was already conveyed. A warrior's ability to communicate with one another was only surpassed by that of a lover's. He dipped his head slightly, in the fashion of a nod. Acknowledging the concern of a man who he considered to be his brother, Jack gave up. Any more unsuccessful attempts would only serve to produce more concern. He leaned his head back, where it met the walk with a resounding 'thump', closing his eyes, begging for a few minutes peace from his own torturous mind. A few more minutes, and then he'd look through Sam's laptop again.

The eyes of Teal'c, now out of his previous reverie, scanned the room thoughtfully, his dark eyes already seeking what was afoot. He found it in the form of Jacob Carter, commandeering their vessel, with one hand on the controls, the other, propping up his chin. The dark-skinned man often found himself at ambivalent ends of a moral continuum. On one end, this man was now a Tok'ra. A descendant of the Goa'uld, and one of many that had taken the lives of his brethren. Something for a Jaffa to truly despise.

However, on the flip side, Jacob Carter was not like most other Tok'ra, having saved Teal'c's life on more than one occasion, when he was not bound to do so. Many Tok'ra would be happy to watch a Jaffa die. But not Jacob; Teal'c owed him respect for that. He was also Samantha Carter's father, and the fact that she had yet to kill him herself, was probably enough for Teal'c, in the fact that he should trust him. So he did. Jacob Carter was now a friend and one that Teal'c of Chulak would be loyal to, and concerns himself over.

The weary man at the controls of the ship looked up, not missing the concern of his friend. Maybe it was time to take a break, time for himself to regather. Times like this he wished his wife were still with him.

"Hey, someone take the stick for a bit? I'm about to crash this thing."

Not surprisingly, Jack ignored him and Daniel continued to mumble phrases in his own little world. Only Teal'c responded, and took control of the ship from him. Jacob put a hand on the Jaffa's shoulder in thanks, before moving to where the packages of sandwiches were. Taking one, he went and sat near Daniel, who was surrounded by a Great Wall of reference texts.

Tearing off the cellophane from around one that he'd picked at random, he bit into it distractedly. In a way, Teal'c was the one that he could best relate to. He'd lost his wife; and almost lost his child. Jacob now knew what his friend must have gone through living with the fact that his son was alive, but would face an inevitable fate if he didn't do anything. He was beyond helplessness; the only thing that kept him going now, other than adrenaline, was to once more hear the laughter of his chid.

He knew Sam didn't hold a grudge against him for the past, but he himself couldn't help but hold a grudge against himself for missing out on seeing how his daughter had become the person she was today. Of course, she'd always been the peacemaker in the family, between Mark and himself. Much like how she refereed between the daily spats of Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson. She often accused her CO of provoking the younger man, and then just as quickly, yelled at the archaeologist for being such an easy target.

"Ever heard of a laptop?" Jacob quipped, unable to resist the vibe to jib the younger man, who'd been mumbling in some alien language of 'god knows what'. His daughter was right; he _was_ an easy target.

"Yes, well." Daniel said rolling his eyes; he'd been subjected to this many times over, from both the man next to him, and Jack O'Neill, and responded just as he had in the past. Very deliberately, very sarcastically. "I just couldn't seem to find Pig Latin anywhere on for once, Daniel revelled in the silence, and the fact that his opponent had nothing to say. It was all good and well to say that a translator for Ancient couldn't be found anywhere on the internet, but Pig-Latin? One of the most juvenile and virtually universal dialects childhood could not be found? Priceless. _Sounds like a commercial for MasterCard,_ thought Daniel rather darkly. His lips still moved silently to the words on the page before him, but his mind was far, far away.

For as long as he could remember, Sam had been his rock. It was odd, but it was true. She had certainly found footing within the base a lot quicker than he had despite being a scientist herself. Daniel often thought it had something to do with the fact that she was also an officer, but then, women weren't exactly known for their brute strength, were they? But those who had thought that were soon proved wrong in a very big way. Sam Carter was blond, smart and could arm wrestle.

She could have used that footing to win one over him, but Daniel often found himself admiring his friend for the good person she was. She stood up for him and the 'geeks' even amongst the officers who thought they were superior, when she could have joined in the teasing. Sometimes he wondered how his accomplishment of figuring out the Stargate Symbols and thus getting it to work, could have possible compared to her writing a program for the operation of the gate. Her mind just seemed so superior. Early in their work together, he'd attempted to compliment her on this once, only to have her pull a gun on him, threatening to shoot him if he finished his sentence.

It seemed that Sam Carter didn't take well to compliments from guys. Geek or not. In retrospect, everything that he knew about her considered, it didn't seem like such a random thing for her to do. Not really, Daniel considered, after the fact that she blew up a sun. She was right, sometimes he was a victim of his own mind searched for implications, and he was sometimes embarrassed at how he really was an easy target, especially when Jack provoked him. He missed the banter already.

Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, he stopped his random mumbling, pinching the bridge of his nose. Daniel thought he heard scrunching of paper, and the next minute, a wad of it hit the knuckles of the hand on his nose. He glared at the one person who would dare throw a white paper ball at him; Jack grinned back.

"Whatchya doing?"

"Going through my Pig Latin and Ancient again. What does it look like I'm doing?" Daniel said highly annoyed. He knew Jack was only trying to break the silence, and lift spirits. But did he have to do it like _that_? Bad enough his glasses were broken.

Jack cocked his head, and squinted at him slightly, "Daniel. Didn't I order you to get a life?"

"Yes, well, that was before I reminded you two years ago that I'm not an officer." Daniel said smartly, before returning to his book.

Jack's expression didn't change, he just repeated himself, "Daniel. Didn't I order you to get a life?"

Without looking up from his book, Daniel replied. "Yes Jack. That was before you saw what 'me' in Ascended form was capable of."

"You ended that sentence with a proposition!" Jack said childishly. _Ahh the memories._ Daniel's raised eyebrow dared him to continue with the next word—instead out came, "You, geek!"

"I'm not a geek!" Daniel said, raising his voice, "Dr. Lee is a geek! Felger is a geek. _I_ am not a 'geek'!"

"Daniel, you're one of this country's natural resources...that or one of its national treasures." Jack said as humbly and with as much sincere admiration as he could, he leaned forward, "But you're still a geek."

Jack laughed as Daniel frowned aimed a book at his head, and narrowly missed. Attention averted, the next shot hit its mark, and clocked Jack on the side of the head. He whined, "_DAD_! Daniel just chucked a book at my head!"

"Good work, Daniel." Jacob chuckled. O'Neill sulked and tired to get up, only to be suddenly hit on the ass in mid-bend by a heavy edition of 'Latin for Beginners by Joseph Mallozi'. He glared at the younger man, retorting darkly. "I hope shots of my ass, serve you well…"

Silence. Then came the whine, "Teal'c…are we there _yet_?"

Suddenly, a large, abrupt force rippled through the ship. No one was prepared, but they all saw the smirk on the Jaffa's face and they all heard the massive hump of Jack's body hitting the hieroglyphic walls.

"Yes O'Neill. We are there."

The three men in the back quickly scrambled to look out the windows, squabbles forgotten. And there indeed, far down below, lay the vast and white land of tundra. Antarctica. Below which, lay the cure of Cheh.

XXxXxXxXx

Ahh yes, and there it is…finally. (dies from effort) Sorry it took so long, been quite hectic lately, not that that's really an excuse. Hope this was good enough for you all! It was a little juvenile, but I've been dying to do a Jack-'are we there yet?' type thing for ages, I could always just picture him doing it. Next chapter is pretty much in the bag as we speak. Did anyone pick up the quotes from this particular chapter? Be interesting to see what gets picked up and what slips through the cracks.

Until next time! Love, Kiki

p.s did I _mention_ how much S9 is killin' us down here? gawwsshh


	15. All Our Knowledge Combined

Title: Theoretical Astromedicinal Biology

Chapter: 15

Authors: Kiki

A/N: I tried to put some logic into this…make them think….it is actually unbelievably hard to weave it into the story. People have said they've liked the technical detail and logical twists of this story, so I thought I'd throw some more into it! Big thanks to Bekki for betaing.

We're getting close to the end now!!

Timeline: Post-Lost City. Janet, Hammond, Jacob are where they belong…with us.

XxXxXxXxXx

Previously on Stargate SG1…

Suddenly, a large, abrupt force rippled through the ship. No one was prepared, but they all saw the smirk on the Jaffa's face and they all heard the massive hump of Jack's body hitting the hieroglyphic walls.

"Yes O'Neill. We are there."

The three men in the back quickly scrambled to look out the windows, squabbles forgotten. And there indeed, in front of them, lay the vast and white land of tundra. Antarctica. Below which, lay the cure of Cheh.

xXxXxXxXx

And now…on Stargate SG1…

_A/N: just a quick note. Try to imagine the voices and quirks of the characters. It was written with that as a main consideration, so it might make it a better read. _

They all stared out at the vast…whiteness. Silence in the air matching the iciness of their surroundings.

"Where _exactly_ did the thing say it was again?" Jack said, breaking the silence. All he could see was white, white—and white. He looked at the projection that Jacob had instructed to appear in front of them. It showed a map of Antarctica, flattened out, their ship marked as a blinking red dot.

"Um. It didn't." Daniel admitted, "Well look at it this way, we gotta start somewhere. I think we can safely eliminate a ring of 20 million square kilometres to begin with."

They all looked at him, oddly. "How'd you figure that?" Jacob asked.

"Well, if it's Summer where we are, then it's obviously Winter here in the southern hemisphere. In Winter, Antarctica increases by 20 million square kilometres, doubling its size." Daniel explained, "Now a race as advanced as the Ancients, would know that. And it wouldn't make sense for them to leave something behind only to have it disappear during the next season. And if it were, don't you think we would have found out by now?"

Jacob considered this for a moment, and then pressed a few buttons, and soon, the map of Antarctica was reduced by half. "Ok. Now what? Anyone else take geography?"

"What scanning capabilities does this ship possess?" Teal'c asked.

"Well I'm not sure what new things the Tok'ra have come up with since, but last time I checked there was infrared, ultraviolet and something a bit like the Lebrex-wave ground penetration technology that the Pentagon has got going at the moment."

Jack closed his eyes, and concentrated really hard. There was something in his mind. He knew something. Thor might have removed most of the knowledge, but he had to retain something. It wasn't an exact science, so he'd been told. After all, he _had_ the ancient gene. He concentrated harder...and remembered— _something about ice fish??_.

"Try scanning it for UV radiation."

"But it'll be everywhere. Especially down here…Ozone hole and what not." Daniel pointed out.

"When I was captured by Ba'al, I overheard him discussing the use of UV radiation cores as a light source. And then I remembered something about UV causing mutations," Jack said quietly, remembering the pain he'd been inflicted with, "Maybe the Ancients were ahead of them. Look for a hot spot."

No one said anything as Jacob input the commands. Sure enough, more than a dozen spots of concentrated UV flared up on the projection, most of them in a patternised band. Daniel didn't feel the slightest inclination to jibe his friend as he normally would have. Time was precious, and where they'd failed this time, precious time had flown by. "I'm sorry, Jack."

But his friend ignored him, eyes hard and seeming to be concentrating very hard. Daniel frowned. _What the hell is going on?_ He didn't doubt his friend's intelligence, never had. But there had to be limits. Not even Jack O'Neill could make exist something that wasn't there. But then, while the knowledge he'd gleaned from his ascension wasn't supposed to be retained, he still could recall fragments of the wealth of knowledge he'd had at his disposal. Could it be that Jack knew something else? Something that his sub-conscious mind had know all along, but only chosen this moment to reveal itself.

"Now use the ground-penetration filter and cross reference the results." Jack said, tensely, his head peering intently at the display in front of it, willing it to display only one positive result. Everyone else held their breath. They were all jolted out of their reveries as the image refreshed, and a lone green dot was left blinking on a backdrop of white.

XXxXxXxXx

Yay…they've found it….next chapter should be up soon…provided my School Certificate exams aren't worse than I expect. But that was a regular science-geography lesson wasn't it? We're really close to the end now. Just wondering where to go from here. Trying to avoid clichés and stay original here!! Please leave your comments; I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
